The Darkest Shadow
by TheRokudaimeHokage
Summary: After the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, Naruto sacrifices his life in order to save the village. Naruto has the Kyuubi extracted from him and dies. Or so everyone thought. But three years later, when the Akatsuki is on the move again, a familiar face shows up. Updated at least once a week. Pairings NaruXShika. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter One

It was three years after Naruto had sacrificed himself to save the village from Pein. Right after Naruto and Jiraiya had returned from their 2 and a half year trip, Pein attacked the village in order to obtain the Kyuubi. Pein was about to destroy the village, but Naruto sacrificed himself in order to save the village. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura and Kiba went after the Akatsuki to save Naruto but, they were too late. Naruto was dead. They were able to obtain Naruto's body in order to have a funeral. Since then, the Akatsuki have not made a move. The Kyuubi was the first tailed beast the Akatsuki were able to obtain.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters

* * *

Chapter One

**Konohagakure**

"I can't believe it's already been three years." Shikamaru said looking at his lap.

The Konoha rookies (although they aren't rookies anymore), Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Shizune were sitting around a table at Ichiraku's. It was their tradition that every year on the day of Naruto's death and his birthday, they would eat at Ichiraku's. It was respect to Naruto. In three years, Ichiraku's had expanded become a large restaurant. Today was one of their busiest days for obvious reasons.

"The meal is on the house tonight guys." Teuchi said as he walked by.

"Thank you." Sakura said with out looking up.

The food on the table remained untouched, even Choji's. This was normal; no one has an appetite to eat.

"I know." Kakashi agreed with Shikamaru.

"I miss him," Hinata said as she started to cry.

It was silent most of the night besides a few short words every now and then.

Everyone remembered the funeral they had for Naruto when Kakashi returned carrying Naruto's body.

FLASHBACK

_A few days after Kakashi had returned with Naruto's body a funeral for Naruto was held on top of the Hokage's Mansion._

_Iruka was standing next to Kakashi on his left and with Konohamaru on his right. Konohamaru was crying and Iruka was trying to calm him down, but with no prevail. Unknown to most everyone, Iruka had taken Naruto's death the hardest out of all of them, as Naruto was like his little brother. Since Iruka was a Chunin and an academy teacher at that, he needed to be strong in front of the younger generation._

_Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder, showing his support. Iruka just looked up and gave a slight smile to Kakashi as a thank you._

_Everyone placed a white rose on the table in front of Naruto's coffin, as a sign of respect._

_Tsunade told the whole village that Naruto was to be regard as a hero who saved the village from wrath of Pein._

END FLASHBACK

As everyone left the Ramen Shop, Jiraiya asked Tsunade to speak with him.

Shikamaru walked alone to the cemetery. He walked in silence until he reached Naruto's grave, which he visited only two days a year: Naruto's birthday and the day of Naruto's death. Any other day, it was just too painful. Before Naruto's death, Shikamaru had grown very close to Naruto since Sasuke had left the village. No one knew how hard Shikamaru had taken Naruto's death, except for Shikamaru's sensei.

Naruto's grave was full of flowers and memorials from those who had visited him earlier that day. Shikamaru was the last to visit.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru started. "As I tell you every time I visit you, I wish you were still here helping us fight the Akatsuki. Although there weren't be much to do since they haven't made a move since that day. Did you know Sakura was made a Jonin last month? I guess your still the only one from our class who is not a Jonin now."

Shikamaru smiled slightly then started to cry after trying to hold back the tears.

"I miss you Naruto…" Shikamaru continued through his sobs.

"I knew you would be here" Asuma had placed a hand on Shikamaru shoulder.

"Why?" Shikamaru sobbed as he dropped to his knees "Why did it have to be him?"

"I don't know Shikamaru. Maybe it was fate or destiny." Asuma responded.

"Its not fair…" Shikamaru continued.

"I know." Asuma said

After what seemed like a lifetime, Shikamaru stood up and walked away leaving Asuma in front of Naruto's grave.

* * *

"What did you need to speak with me about?" Tsunade said quietly, almost a whisper.

"They're making a move." Jiraiya said staring ahead.

"What?!" Tsunade said as her head shot up to look at Jiraiya.

Since the day, Naruto gave himself up to protect the village; the Akatsuki had stopped all movements. Even though they weren't making any movements, Jiraiya still kept an eye on them.

"A few members have been spotted around the Hidden Rain Village and around the Fire Country" Jiraiya said. "My research shows they are going to collect the tailed beasts in order. Starting with the one tail."

"That means they are going to start with Gaara the Kazakage." Tsunade said, "We have to warn them."

"I already have. I sent a messenger pigeon to Gaara a few days ago. He responded saying they have men positioned out side of the Sand Village about 3 days out so it will give us enough time to send reinforcements if need be." Jiraiya said in a monotone.

"It's time those asses pay for what they did." Tsunade snarled.

"I agree" was the only response.

They went their separate ways.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Are you ready to leave" a voice called out from the shadows.

"Yes." Another voice responded.

"It's been three years. Your training is complete. You should be ready to take them on."

"I am"

"Good, then lets get going"

* * *

**Konohagakure**

A few days after Jiraiya has told Tsunade that the Akatsuki were making their move, Shizune receive a messenger pigeon from the Sand Village asking for reinforcements.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune called as the burst through the door.

"What is it?" Tsunade looked up from her paper work.

"Here" Shizune handed Tsunade the paper as she reached the Hokage's desk.

After reading the paper, Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Summon Gai's team, Kurenai's Team, Asuma's team, Kakashi and Sakura! NOW!" Tsunade yelled. "And tell them it's an emergency!"

"HAI!" Shizune responded rushing out the door to retrieve the ninja the Hokage had requested.

Moment's later…

Tsunade sat at her desk with Shizune behind her to her left and Jiraiya to her right. In front of her are the Konoha 11 (minus Naruto), Gai, Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai. She summoned this many people because they were facing very dangerous foes and they are protecting one of Naruto's closest friends. Tsunade would do anything to protect what Naruto held most precious.

"Good you are all here…"Tsunade started but then trailed off.

"You said it was an emergency, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, the Akatsuki are making their move." Tsunade said coldly.

"What?" A unison response came from almost everyone in the room.

"Yes, they are heading to the Hidden Sand in order to capture the One Tails in Gaara. He has asked for reinforcements. I am sending you all. Kakashi you will be the leader."

Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura you're the head medic."

Sakura nodded

"Shikamaru come up with a strategy on your way there"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shino, you may have to track the Akatsuki incase they end up capturing Gaara so plan a head of time."

They nodded.

"One last thing. The men who are heading to Suna are Sasori a missing-nin from the Sand, an unknown and the man who was with Pein when he… And Deidara, a missing-nin from the Stone. "

You can almost see the tension in the room raise. Just the name Akatsuki made those in the room grit their teeth and clench their fists, especially when it came to those involved in Naruto's death.

"Do not let your emotions affect the mission! Understood?"

"Hai!" They all responded.

"HEAD OUT!" Tsunade said standing up and pointing towards the door.

* * *

Please Review! The next chapter will be up very soon!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not owner Naruto or any other characters... wish I did...

* * *

Chapter Two

Two days later, the group ninja were traveling to the Hidden Sand, doing what ninjas do best; jumping through trees. Shikamaru and Kakashi were in the front with the other Ninja behind them. It was silent most of the way there.

"How much longer, Kakashi?" Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"Only about an hour" came the reply. "Do you have a strategy?"

"Yea, its not very solid, but it may work. I don't have in the information on the Unknown man or Sasori but I have the information on Deidara from when…." Shikamaru trailed off.

"Lets stop to go over the strategy." Kakashi said.

Everyone landed in a near by field before they got to the sand, they were still about an hour away from .

"Got it?" Shikamaru asked after he explained his strategy to everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"There is a lot of us, so a surprise is not a option. We will have to rely on strategy." Shikamaru continued.

"Lets go" Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"Deidara, you and the kid are going to take on the One Tails." Sasori said as they neared the Sand village. The unknown man was in the center with Sasori to his right and Deidara to his left.

"What?! Why?! Hnn," came the response.

"Because I refuse to step inside the village unless I am destroying it," Sasori responded walking next to the unknown man.

"Fine, Hnn. Are you alright with that kid?" Deidara asked.

"Yes. Gaara is quiet strong. It may take both of us to take him down, but I would like to take him on my self then have to intervene if I need it," The unknown man said staring coldly ahead.

"Hnn," Was the only response.

"We're here," Sasori said as they stopped in front of the village entrance.

"Why aren't there any guards? They had to be expecting us. Hnn," Deidara questioned looking around.

"I released the seal on my spy and had him take down any guards," Sasori answered.

"That's why we have you Sasori, my man. Hnn." Deidara smiled.

"Lets get on with it, Deidara," The Unknown man said as he started to walk into the village. It was getting late as the sun was already starting to set.

Deidara took out some clay and made a small bird, with a puff a smoke the bird grew.

"Hop on kid," Deidara said as he hopped on the bird.

The Unknown man followed, "drop me off on top of the Kazekage's tower."

"Hnn," Deidara agreed.

Moments later Deidara did has he was told and dropped the Unknown man on top of the tower where the Kazekage was waiting for him.

"Make sure I am able to battle Gaara alone." The unknown man said before he jumped off.

"Hnn,"

The man dropped down and when he stood he faced a familiar face.

Gaara was standing directly in front of him. Gaara was dressed differently then the man remembered. Instead of Gaara's usual attire, he was now wearing long sleeve shirt with tails down his side that was the color of blood, black pants with a grey strap around calf, black sandals, two grey belts about his waist and a grey one shoulder vest with two buckles that went all the way around. He also had his gourd on his back.

Gaara did not recognize the man standing in front of him. The unknown man was wearing the traditional black Akatsuki cloak except it was only buttoned to his waist were there was a black belt . He was wearing black pants with black sandals. He was also wearing black gloves that went almost up to his elbow. He was also wearing a mask (A/N like the one Kakashi wears) and the conical hat with white strips and the bell hanging down. The man also two Katanas crisscrossed on his back and unseen is the hitai around his neck due to the collar of the Akatsuki cloak.

"Why are you here, Akatsuki?" Gaara said with a very stern voice with his arms crossed..

"You are coming with us One Tails," The Unknown man said pointing at the Kazekage.

"That statement would be wrong," Gaara replied. The voice of the Unknown Man pulled at his heart for a reason he could not find.

Suddenly the man lunged at Gaara. Gaara could feel the killing intent coming off the man. Gaara threw sand towards the man, but the man was able to dodge the sand.

_He's fast_ Gaara thought.

The sand automatically swirled around to catch up to the man but it was futile the man had already reached Gaara. The sand dropped as Gaara and the man starting fighting with taijutsu. Neither man was able to land a hit on one another. The Unknown man suddenly placed a hand on Gaara's back using him to launch him self-back.

_I can't use any techniques that Gaara may know. It would give away my identity._

"You are good Gaara. But are you good enough to beat me?" The man said with a cocky tone. Again the voice was somewhat familiar to Gaara, "I am one of the best of all the members."

"I have to be" Gaara eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"My identity no longer matters. Only if I am able to obtain my goal of peace." The man replied.

The man unsheathed his swords and plunged them in to the roof of the tower they were standing on.

"**Raiton: Sandāgēto**" The man shouted.

Suddenly an electrical shock shot up wards to the sky. Then a lighting bolt came crashing down to where Gaara was standing.

_Got him… hopefully I did not kill him. Pein would be pissed._

The smoke finally clear, but Gaara was nowhere to be found.

"Where did you g-" Suddenly the man felt a presence above him. He looked up and Gaara was about to land on him with a Katana made of sand, but the man was able to grab his Katanas and get out of the way.

"Amazing, not many people are able to dodge my Raiton." The man landed on the other side of the roof with a Katana in each hand. The man lunged at him again and Gaara threw more sand but the man disappeared. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Only to find two Katanas crisscrossed on his neck.

"How?" Gaara said

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**" The man replied.

"Impossible" a voice said.

Both Gaara and the man looked to where the voice came from.

They saw Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaura, Choji, Ino and Hinata standing across the roof. Kakashi was standing with arms in his pocket and his sharingan was already active. Shikamaru was crouching to the right of Kakashi with Ino and Choji standing behind him. Kiba and Hinata where standing to the left.

"There is no way you know that Jutsu," Kakashi said. "That's the Yondaime Hokage's Jutsu."

The man sighed.

_Did he actually just sigh?_ Gaara thought as he eyed the man behind him.

_I can't kill Gaara, but there is no way I can take on that many ninja at once. Where is Deidara when I need him?_ The man thought.

The man removed the Katanas from Gaara and jumped back, Gaara took the moment the run towards Kakashi and the others.

"Gaara!" a female voice shouted. The man looked up and saw Temari Gaara's sister about lung down on top of him. But the Man just rolled his eyes and dodged the attack. The man was able to disappear and reappear behind the blond, kicking her in the back. Temari was able to readjust her self then and the slides back to where she is standing in front of Gaara and the leaf Ninja.

The man landed across the roof from the other ninja. Now standing before the him was Gaara, Temari, Kakashi and a few of Konoha rookies. Temari suddenly took out her fan about to create a Jutsu. The man knew what was coming so he pours chakra into his feet to keep his ground.

"Guys, hold your ground. **Fūsajin no Jutsu**" Temari yelled.

A gust of strong wind blew towards the unknown man. Although the man was able to hold his ground, but the conical hat blew off his head...

Revealing striking blond spiky hair.

* * *

**Raiton: Sandāgēto: **Lighting Release: Thunder Gate

**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **Flying Thunder God Technique

**Fūsajin no Jutsu: **Dust Wind Technique

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't owner the Naruto Characters.

So this chapter is not very long! The next few chapters will be a lot longer! Please review!

* * *

Chapter Three

As soon as Shikamaru saw the blond hair on the man head, his eyes widen. "Impossible…" he said.

The man chuckles to his self. The spikey blond hair was long fell over the eyes of man so they cannot be seen. The faces of the people standing in front of him are staring in disbelief.

"Shikamaru, it is possible for someone to have the same hair as Naruto. There is no way it's him." Kiba says as he sees Shikamaru frozen in disbelief.

The man chuckles again, then crosses the two Katanas in front of him.

Kakashi sees the swords he is carrying. "How did you get Kiba?"

"What?" Kiba says.

Kakashi sighs, "the name of the swords the man is carrying is Kiba, meaning Fangs. They are one of the seven swordsmen. They are made of a metal that is a strong conductor for lighting."

"Yes," Gaara says, "He is able to use Raiton."

"See Shikamaru, there is no way it could be Naruto," Ino said, "He couldn't use Raiton." Shikamaru just narrows his eyes at the man.

"Enough chatting," the man said "Lets finish this."

"**Raiton: Raiga**!" The Man shouts.

A bolt of lights shoots out of the cross of the two swords towards the group of Ninjas, but they were all able to jump out of the way. In the smoke from the lighting hitting the roof, Kiba and Akamaru try to attack the man, making the man drop his Katanas.

"**Garōga**" Kiba shouts as two drills aim straight at the man.

The Man bends over backwards to dodge Kiba and Akamaru, making his Hitai come up past the collar of his cloak. As Kiba lands, he catches a glimpse of the Hitai. The man leans back up and notices that he dropped his Katanas.

_A leaf headband with a mark through it? That can't be right…. No…. that's impossible._ Kiba thinks.

Suddenly a large explosion comes from the distance. The man glances over to Deidara on his big white bird who is fighting Shino, Tenten, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma who are all standing on top of the roofs of the village.

"Deidara! Keep the damage to a minimum!" The man yells.

"Shut up Na-Kid!" Deidara said almost saying the wrong thing without looking towards the man.

The man just rolls his eyes.

"No time to be looking away" Shikamaru says as he's about the land on the man.

"Shit…" the man says as he tries to dodge the attack but the edge of the Hitai caught the man's mask ripping it off.

Shikamaru slide to the other side of the building where the rest of the ninja had gathered. The man realized that the mask he was wearing had been ripped off. The man walks over and picks up his Katanas. When he leaned up, he saw some very shocked faces and he smirked.

"Impossible…" Shikamaru says.

"It can't be…"Ino says.

"How…" Choji says

"That's…"Kakashi says.

"You can't be…."Temari says.

"No…" Hinata says.

"NARUTO?!" Gaara yells loud enough for the other Battles to hear them.

* * *

After hearing that name, Deidara glances over towards the tower and sees the blond hair.

"Damn." Deidara says shaking his head. "Now I have to go save his ass."

"Naruto?" Asuma questions as he glances over to where Gaara is battling the unknown man. His eye widen when he sees the familiar blond hair. That name and Asuma's facial expressions makes everyone else turn towards the battle on top of the Kazekage's tower.

"That's impossible" Kurenai and Gai whisper.

"Gai-Sensei, how is that…?" Tenten cries.

"I don't know, Tenten. I don't know." Gai responses shaking his head.

They turn back to Deidara but he's not there.

"Where did he go?!"Asuma said looking around.

"Over there" Kurenai points to the Kazekage's tower as she see Deidara flies over to the Kazekage's tower.

* * *

The battle between Sasori and the leaf ninja comes to a halt when they hear the familiar name.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Neji states.

"I don't know. Did you hear what I heard?" Lee responds as they both look at each other with questioning expressions.

"We need to get inside the village to see what's going on." Kankuro says.

"Yes." The rest agreed.

Kankuro glances over at Sakura, who has a grieve stricken look on her face.

"Sakura lets see what's going on." Kankuro places his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura was surprised at what Kankuro said but then agree.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasori yells then does a face palm. "Your weren't suppose to reveal yourself!"

Everyone turns to look at Sasori, who is no longer there. They look around to see where he went but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Raiton:** **Raiga**: Lighting Release: Lighting Fang

**Garōga:**Fang Wolf Fang

* * *

Please Review! The next chapter will be up very soon!


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto characters.

Please review! I decided to put two chapters up this week since Chapter three was really short.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto glanced at the man who said his name. When he turned he saw the faces he had not seen in a very long time. He missed them, but there was no way he would be able to go back now.

"Naruto! You dumbass!" Deidara yelled as he landed next to Naruto after jumping off his bird. "Pein is going to be pissed when he finds out." Deidara then proceeds to hit Naruto on the back of the head. (A/N: I imagine like Sakura or Tsunade normally hits Naruto).

"Yeah, Yeah. He will be even more pissed if we come back empty handed." Naruto responded rubbing his head with one of his Katanas in his hand.

"He's right, Deidara." Sasori says as he moves to the spot where Naruto and Deidara. (A/N: Don't ask how Sasori got there… I'm still trying to figure that one out…)

"Whatever, Sasori." Deidara rolled his eyes then turns his gaze back to Naruto.

"Besides that… what are you two doing here? I have the situation under control." Naruto says sheathing his swords then crossing his arms.

"Says the man with half a mask. And besides it's Pein's orders. If you ever reveal yourself we are to intervene." Deidara stated.

"I don't understand… what does them know who I am making any difference?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Deidara. "I mean I can now use my good jutus like the various Rasengans."

"Who knows?" Deidara shrugged.

Then the rest of the Ninja who were fighting Deidara and Sasori arrive on top of the Kazekage's tower.

"What the Hell!?" Sakura yells.

Naruto glances towards them remembering that they were all standing across the top of the tower, "Shit."

"Naruto, how are you alive!?" Shikamaru yells.

Naruto puts his arms behind and gave them that goofy smile like the old Naruto did, which pulls at everyone's heart. "Yeah, uh…"

"Never mind that! Why are you with the Akatsuki?!" Gaara yelled.

"Why are you attacking Gaara?" Temari yells.

Naruto puts his arms down and cross them across his chest again. He sighs as he looks down. "I have a lot of explaining to do. Huh?" He glanced up at everyone's face. Their faces expressed pain, hurt, confusion, anger and so much more.

"Um yeah." Ino says.

"We don't have time for this, Naruto" Sasori says.

"Yes, I know." Naruto replies. He closes his eyes and when he opens again, the old Naruto they knew was long gone. The Naruto they saw now was dangerous and cold hearted.

Naruto lunged at Gaara who was now in the back of the whole group, dodging every attack that came his way. Naruto put his hand around Gaara waist pulling him off the tower with him. Naruto then unsheathed one of his swords and hits Gaara on the back of the head knocking him out.

"Deidara!" Naruto yelled as he and the unconscious Gaara fell from the tower.

Deidara and Sasori jumped on his bird and flew around catching Gaara in the tail and Naruto landing beside Deidara.

"Mission completed." Naruto stated as he stood up.

"That took longer than necessary." Sasori said.

"Yes it did. I am sorry my identity was revealed. It was an accident, Sasori-sama." Naruto bowed his head.

"Its alright. Pein will be pissed and you will probably be marked as a missing-nin now, but the mission was completed in the time allotted." Sasori replied.

"Lets go back to base." Deidara stated.

"Yes" Naruto and Sasori said.

Naruto looked back at the friends he once knew. There faces were full of hate, anger, sadness, confusion, and more. For the first time in a long time, Naruto didn't know what to do. But he knew what he had to do. Naruto turned back away from those old friends. He no longer wants to see those hurt faces. Naruto reached back and tried to grab on of he Katanas as he was going to make sure Gaara would be out for the trip but when he reach back he noticed on of his Katanas were gone.

_I must have dropped if after I hit Gaara._ Naruto thought.

He looked back to try and find where the other Katana went then he noticed that Shikamaru was holding it, almost gesturing for him to comeback and get it. He smiled at Shikamaru with a silent "hold on to it for me", but Shikamaru just look angry.

* * *

"What the hell just happened!?" Asuma said breaking the since as everyone watched a man they though was dead fly off with their enemy and their friend.

"I don't know." Gai replied still looking ahead.

"He's supposed to be dead." Ino said.

"Yet he was standing there right in front of us…" Tenten stated.

"Its definitely not the Naruto we all knew… Did you see his eyes when went for Gaara? He looked cold, angry and heartless." Sakura said looking down, tears flowing from her eyes.

Everyone just nodded.

"The real Naruto is in there." Shikamaru said gripping the Katana harder.

For the first time, the leaf ninja noticed that Shikamaru was holding Naruto's Katana.

"Where did you get that?" Kakashi asked.

"He dropped after he hit Gaara." Shikamaru replied simply.

"We need to go after-." Temari started to say when they heard a thump. They glanced over and saw that Lee had dropped to the floor in pain.

"Lee!" Gai and Tenten shouted at the same time.

Sakura rushed over to where Lee had fallen. "He has been poisoned."

"Many of Sasori's weapons have poison on them." Kankuro stated.

"We need to get him some where safe immediately. I need to treat him as soon as possible. " Sakura said trying to stabilize Lee so he can be moved.

"Lets get him to the hospital." Temari nodded.

* * *

The Konoha Ninja and the two Sand ninja sat in silence outside one of the hospital rooms. They were contemplating what their next move would be. Naruto was extremely strong and probably only showed a fraction of his talent. There was one question on everyone's mind….

How did Naruto survive?

Sakura had just finished healing Lee with the help from one of the Hidden Sand's elders- Granny Chiyo, but it would be a week or more before Lee would even be able to go back to Konoha.

Sakura walked out of the hospital room with Granny Chiyo and everyone stood up. They wanted to know if Lee would be all right. Who knows what would happen if Lee would die. Then they really would never be able to forgive Naruto.

"Is Lee alright?" Gai said.

"He will be fine. Although he needs to remain in bed for a while." Sakura replied.

"Oh, thank goodness." Tenten said.

"But we have a more important matter at hand." Kankuro said. "Our brother and Kazakage has been captured by a traitorous dead man and maybe dead soon if we don't act fast."

Before anyone could do anything, Shikamaru had Kankuro by the collar of his shirt and up against the wall.

"Naruto is not a traitor, he sacrificed himself to save to village" Shikamaru said, "watch your mouth."

"Shikamaru." Asuma said.

Shikamaru dropped Kankuro.

"Shikamaru, we don't know what Naruto is. For all we know he could be under the control of the Akatsuki or he really could have turned on us." Kakashi said.

"Humph" was all the came out of Shikamaru's mouth.

"What are we going to do, Kakashi?" Asuma said. "I really don't want to kill Naruto if I don't have to."

"I agree with you Asuma, but we need to get more information before we can do anything." Kakashi replied.

"What are you thinking, Kakashi?" Gai questioned.

"Well right now, our main goal is to retrieve Gaara, alive if possible. After that is accomplished we will then worry about Naruto." Kakashi and when he looked up, half the faces were in agreement while the other half looked like they were having a hard time accepting Kakashi's plan.

"Were going to have to face Naruto again when we try to retrieve Gaara," Kurenai thought out loud.

"Yes we are. Right now all we know is the Jutsu he can use before his 'death' and the lighting styles he was used against Gaara. I have a feeling Naruto is a hell of a lot stronger than any of us remembers. I also believe Naruto has matured quiet a bit. He doesn't rush into a battle like he used to. He thinks first now. So we are going to have to be extra careful." Kakashi re-laid the information he had been thinking about. "We also don't know if Naruto is still the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki or not. I didn't see any signs pointing to whether he is or not."

"Your right Kakashi, the only problem is we wont be facing just Naruto. We may have to fight other Akatsuki members as well. Plus, I would think Naruto is still the Jinchuuriki since he is alive. If you have the Kyuubi extracted, you will die." Asuma said.

"Hmm." Kakashi seemed deep in thought. "Not necessarily. There was another host who had the Kyuubi extracted and live to tell the tail."

"Really? Who?" Kankuro questioned.

"That's not important." Kakashi shook his head.

"I think it would be smart to assume he is. What other Akatsuki members have we fought in the past? And who may we have to fight now?" Gai thought out loud.

"We fought Pein when he attacked the village. We fought Deidara and Sasori today. Itachi, and Kisame when they tried to obtain Naruto in the past. We also ran into a Black and white plant thing when retrieved Naruto's 'body'." Kiba stated.

"We also know from what Jiraiya said that there are 9 total members, 10 including Naruto." Choji said.

"That's right." Hinata said. "That only leaves us 3 members that we don't know."

"Well, we don't know that the black and white plant does yet, and we were never able to quiet figure out what Kisame's abilities were." Neji countered.

"Hmm. Well, I am suspecting that we are not going to have to fight all the Akatsuki members today. But we should be prepare for the worst." Gai stated.

"Shikamaru, have you been thinking of a plan?" Asuma glanced over to sulking teen.

"Of course." Shikamaru replied with out looking at any of them, instead Shikamaru was holding Naruto's other Kiba and he was staring at it with pain in his eyes.

"Then let's hear it" Asuma smiled.

* * *

"We're back!" Deidara sang out as they walked into the base followed by Deidara's white clay bird with Gaara in the tail. Naruto and Sasori just rolled their eyes at Deidara's lack of maturity.

"Geez, Deidara" Sasori walked over to one of hands of the Gedo Statue and hopped up on his position. "I am going to meditate."

"It still baffles me that Sasori meditates." Naruto leans over and whispers to Deidara.

"I know!" Deidara replies throwing his hands in the air.

"I can hear you, Naruto." Sasori says.

Naruto just laughs out loud. _Who knew being part of a criminal organization would turn out to be like this? _ Naruto thought to himself with a laugh.

"Naruto Uzumaki" a familiar voice called out.

"Shit" Naruto winced.

"Your identity was revealed?" The voice called out.

"Yes s-sir" Naruto said reluctantly.

"But you were able to obtain the Ichibi?" the voice said.

"Of course sir." Naruto replied.

"Then lets start the sealing. Deidara place the body in the correct place. I will summon everyone." The voice said.

Soon the Akatsuki member's holograms took their rightful place on each of the statues fingers. Naruto took his place on the pinky of the Gedo Statue.

"Lets get started. It will take us three days to seal the One Tail" The voice called out once more, "Make sure you real bodies are in a safe spot. We will need at the chakra we can get."

The Akatsuki members all made the correct hand signs and the extraction of the one tail out of Gaara began.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys! So this chapter is early! I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to up load it! Please review! I love to read them! **

**Oh and sorry, there is a double scene, were it is the same scene but from two different points of view!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. :(

* * *

Chapter Five

"We have got company, Pein-sama." Zetsu (A/N: the black and white plant guy) said.

"Who is it?" The voice called out.

"It looks like it's the Leaf Ninja and the Sand Ninja Naruto, Deidara and Sasori fought in the Sand village." Zetsu replied.

"Let me go, Pein-sama" Deidara said, "I didn't have enough fun last time."

"No let me, I have a history with the Leaf Ninja," Itachi spoke up.

"I should go. I have the most chakra to spare so I will be able to stall them more. Plus I can talk about I survived. I am sure they would love to know," Naruto explained with a smirk.

"Naruto, you may go and stall them. We have about 6 hours left until the Ichibi is fully sealed," The voice called out.

"Yes sir," Naruto said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto made the correct hand symbol and a shadow clone appeared, "I will send my Shadow clone and I will remain here to finished the sealing. I will send him with 50% of my chakra. That should be enough." The shadow clone jumped off the finger, leaving the real Naruto on the statue.

"Good, now go." The voice called out.

* * *

"We should be arriving soon." Kakashi said as he and the rest of the ninja jumped through the forest, "Neji, Hinata, check up ahead and make sure we aren't running into any trouble."

Neji and Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan!" they both exclaimed. The veins on the sides of their face became visible as their Kekki Genkai activated.

"Stop! " Neji and Hinata yelled after a few moments. They both landed on the same tree branch in a crouched position.

Everyone slammed on their brakes and landed on various tree branches looking a Neji and Hinata.

"What is it Neji?" Gai asked.

"We have got company about half a mile a head." Neji stated still looking ahead.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto" Neji replied simply almost with a slight growl.

"Well, maybe we can get a few answers." Shikamaru muttered from behind.

"Maybe, but that's not our main goal right now, Shikamaru. As much as we want answers we need to get Gaara back first," Sakura said, as she was the only one who heard what Shikamaru muttered.

"There is no time to waste. Lets go." Kankuro said getting to his feet from the crouching position they were all in.

Everyone followed Kankuro and sped forward, until they reached the outskirts of a large field.

On the other side of the field is where Naruto stood with one of his swords in his hand leaning up against a tree. Kakashi stopped on a tree branch and held up his indicating for every to stop as well.

"Looks like they only sent Naruto to stop us." Sakura said as she stopped on the same branch as Kakashi.

"Probably not stop us but rather delay us." Shikamaru said as he landed on other side of Kakashi.

"He's right. They know there are 16 of us and only one of him. Unless they really believe that Naruto is strong enough to take down 16 Jonin level Ninja, which I doubt he can." Kakashi said staring a head at Naruto. _But who knows maybe he will surprise us._

"Hmm" Sakura said. "That means they are close to finishing if they are only trying to delay us."

Kakashi just nodded. The Leaf Ninja stared ahead at Naruto, who had sheathed his sword. Then another member crawled up from the ground. It was the Black and White man with the plant surrounding him. It looked like they were talking about something.

"That's the man we saw when we retrieved Naruto's 'body'" Kiba said.

"That's right" Kakashi agreed narrowing his eyes. "I wonder what they are talking about?"

Shikamaru shook his head indicating that he didn't know.

Soon the plant man disappeared and Naruto had taken out two scrolls and placed them perpendicular to each other on the ground in front of him as he crouched down on one knee. Naruto then made several hand signs then placed his hands on top of each other on the center of the two scrolls.

"What's he doing?" Choji questioned narrowing his eyes at the blond across the field.

When Naruto removed his hands, a black book appeared. Then Naruto re-rolled the scrolls and put them away. He stood up with the book in his hand

"Neji, can you see what that book is?" Asuma asked as he glanced over at Neji.

Neji nodded "Byakugan!"

Neji looked to see what the book was, and what he saw shocked him.

"It's… It's…" Neji started.

"It's… what?" Gai prompted.

"A Bingo book" Neji finished. (A/N: If you don't know what a Bingo book is, please look it up)

* * *

Naruto stood on the outskirts of a large field leaning up against a tree. He was sharping the one Kiba he had (A/N Kiba- literal meaning is Fang. It's a pair of swords that was originally used by one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist for lighting style users. Not to be confused with Kiba Inuzuka). Shikamaru had the other one.

_Maybe I will be able to retrieve it from Shikamaru. I can hardly use any of my Raiton without the pair. _

Naruto then put his swords away when he felt Zetsu about to appear.

"Naruto…" Zetsu said when he appeared crawling up from the ground.

"Yea?" Naruto replied looking down at Zetsu who was only half way above ground.

"Kakuzu want to remind you that some of the leaf ninja have a bounty on their head." Zetsu replied.

"Really? Who?" Naruto said sounding surprised raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. Look at the Bingo book." Zetsu said.

"Ha-ha, well if Kakuzu wants the bounty he can get it him self." Naruto laughed.

"Fine," Zetsu started "but look at the Bingo book and try to analyze the ones who have a bounty to give Kakuzu and Hidan some Intel on them. Alright?" Zetsu said as he started to go back into the ground.

"Yes sir." Naruto said "how much longer?"

"3 hours." Zetsu finished as he went into the ground.

Naruto smiled and pulled out the two scrolls and placed them perpendicular to each other on the ground in front of him as he kneeled down. Naruto then made several hand signs then placed his hands on top of each other on the center of the scrolls. When he removed his hands, a black book appeared. He put the to scrolls away and stood up with the book in his hand.

_Hmm, so lets see who has a bounty on their head…._

Naruto opened the book and started looking for people he knew. He opened the page where he saw Asuma Sarutobi.

_35 million ryo? I wonder why Asuma-sensei has such a large bounty?_

He flipped the page saw Kakashi Hatake.

_Wow…. 45 million ryo? What did Kakashi-sensei due to deserve such a high bounty? Oh yes, isn't he known as the Copy Ninja?_

Naruto shook his head and then felt a familiar presence of being watched… he knew exactly what that feeling was…

"Neji, Hinata, if you really want to see what I am looking at… you can just ask you know" Naruto yelled not looking up from his book.

_Hmm, just Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei are the only ones with bounties? Wait who is this? Sasori's grandmother has a bounty too? Well, no wonder Sasori has such a talent for puppetry. _Naruto laughed to himself.

* * *

"Neji, Hinata, if you really want to see what I am looking at… you can just ask you know" Naruto yelled not looking up from his book.

"What?!" Neji said.

"How did Naruto know he was being watched?" Hinata said quietly.

"Well he knows we're here. Might as well start." Kakashi said looking down and shaking his head.

The 13 leaf ninja and the 3 sand ninja jumped down from the trees and into the field.

Naruto looked up from his book and saw his enemies had appeared. He shook his head then he the promptly shut his book with one hand and put it away.

"So, you decided to final act?" Naruto said as he eyed his opponents who were walking towards him, so Naruto decided to meet them in the middle.

_Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru of course, Temari and Kankuro, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and who's… oh that Sasori's grandmother… why is she here? Wait… who's missing? Besides me… oh I know… _Naruto thought as he scanned all the familiar faces until he finally met them in the middle of field. Naruto was also going through the information he had on each person. Their skills, weakness and most of all their emotional state.

_"_Where's Lee?" Naruto asked as he smiled.

"In the hospital." Sakura replied bluntly. "Poisoned by your friend."

Naruto then burst out laughing surprising, placing his hands on his stomach and leaned over. This angered the ninja standing in front of him as they believed he was laughing because Sasori had injured Lee.

"What they hell is your problem?!" Ino yelled shaking her fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at Lee being injured," Naruto still leaning over and laughing, places his hand up while the other is on his knee trying to balance him self, "I'm laughing at the fact that you think Sasori is my friend." Naruto could barely say because he was laughing so hard.

"Wait…" The old lady in the back said. "Sasori poisoned that kid?"

"Hmm?" Naruto stopped laugh and looked up at the old lady. "Of course, who else would it be? Sasori is the only one able to make poisons that dangerous. I am surprised you were able to make an antidote for that complicated mixture… you were able to make an antidote, right?"

"Of course," Kakashi nodded then pointed at Sakura," Sakura was the one who made the antidote."

"Sakura?" Really?" Naruto said. Naruto glanced over at Sakura who stood there glaring at him, "You've become quiet the medical ninja under Tsunade-baa-chan, huh?" Naruto laughed at the thought of Sakura become like Tsunade, then stopped when he realized that she probably had the super human strength that Tsunade had. He winced at the thought of Sakura hitting him, "You probably have the super-human strength, don't you?"

"Of course," Sakura snapped.

"Well," Naruto stood up straight and crossed his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes. Sighing he said " Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru look up at Naruto who was now staring at him with his hand out towards him.

"I am going to need that." Naruto finished as he was still smiling.

"What?" Shikamaru said almost forgetting about the Kiba he was carrying. "Oh this? Well, I'm sorry Naruto, you aren't getting it back."

Naruto lifted his chin and furrowed his eyebrows giving Shikamaru an angry look, then sighed.

Shikamaru then handed the Kiba to Kakashi. Naruto smiled.

"That's right, Kakashi-Sensei. You're a Raiton user aren't you?" Naruto glanced over at Kakashi.

"I'm not your sensei any longer, Naruto." Kakashi snarled.

Naruto chuckled as he dropped his hand. "I guess not."

"We don't have time for talking," Kankuro stated with his hands behind his back on his scrolls.

"Then lets get started." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi reached up and lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan. Kankuro pulled out his scrolls and with a puff of smoke three puppets appeared. Shikamaru knelt down to start his jutsu. Neji and Hinata activated the Byakugan. Everyone else took his or her stances to prepare for a battle.

Naruto looked down to notice a shadow about reach him, but at the last second he was able to jump up and avoid connection. While Naruto was in the air, he made the hand signs Rabbit, Dog, Boar, Ram and Rat.

**"Raiton: Kangekiha,"** Naruto yelled. Then water came out of his mouth and lighting came out of his fingers. The lighting followed down the water and landed where the ninja were standing but they we able to get out of the way in time.

"You can use water release," Kakashi noticed out loud.

"Yes," Naruto agreed in a monotone without glancing in Kakashi's direction.

Naruto landed and was about to make the hand signs to another jutsu but Kakashi noticed and rushed at Naruto after completing the hands sign for his signature chidori.

Naruto was able to grab Kakashi's hand that held the chidori and move it so it went just past Naruto's face. While holding on to Kakashi, Naruto kicked his chest sending Kakashi flying backwards.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled as she saw her sensei fly back.

The moment Naruto landing after kicking Kakashi, he noticed that Kakashi had put the Kiba in the ground where he had been standing.

"Rookie mistake," Naruto mumbled to himself as he ran toward his sword, but before he could reach it Neji, Tenten and Kiba slid in front of it in a line. Naruto glared at them.

Tenten pulled out a scroll. From what Naruto remembered from watching Tenten battle Temari in the Chunin Exam, Tenten was a weapons user who pulled her weapons out from scrolls by summoning. When Naruto reached Tenten, he kicked the scrolls out of her hand and then used a roundhouse kick to kick her aside.

Next in front of Naruto was Neji, who was already in his traditional battle stance. Naruto smiled at him.

"Your taijutsu has improved greatly, Naruto," Neji stated as he saw Naruto rush at him.

"Yea," Naruto responded.

Naruto knew from his battle with Neji in the Chunin exams that Neji could cut off your chakra follow.

_I can't allow him to hit me._ Naruto though.

Naruto and Neji began fight each other, but to no prevail. Neither one could land a hit on the other until Naruto was able to use Neji's one blind spot and kicked Neji on the back of the head. Using this distraction Naruto was able to kick Neji out of the way. Neji slid on the ground until Tenten caught him.

"Your in my way Kiba," Naruto snarled.

Kiba didn't respond, but instead he released his Jutsu on Naruto, "**Tsūga**," Kiba yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped over both Kiba and Akamaru, landing beside his sword.

Naruto laughed and pulled him sword out of the ground. As he tried to walk away he found himself stuck in the same position. When he looked down he found his shadow was connected to Shikamaru. Standing next to Shikamaru was Ino who had her hands out in front of her in a circular fashion.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** complete." Shikamaru smirked.

_Shit. She's about to use the Mind switch technique._ Naruto thought.

**"Shintenshin no Jutsu," **Ino said.

Suddenly Naruto's body stood completely still. Ino had entered Naruto's mind.

"Now, Choji" Naruto (Ino) yelled.

**"Nikudan Sensha**," Choji yelled as his body grew and then started to rotated turning him self into a large ball. Ino left Naruto's body and Shikamaru released his Jutsu just before Choji landed his hit on Naruto.

When the dust settled, revealing Naruto who was laying face down on the ground with his Kiba beside him, appearing to be unconscious. Then suddenly the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Kiba in the spot where Naruto was.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba yelled, "That was a shadow clone?"

"It appears so," Kakashi said walking up to the Kiba.

"We better get going," Temari said after putting away her fan.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

The 13 leaf ninja and the 3 sand ninja took off towards the Akatsuki base, after gathering themselves.

* * *

**Raiton: Kangekiha: **Lighting Release: Wave of Inspiration

**Tsūga:** Passing Fane

**Kagemane no Jutsu:** Shadow Possession Jutst

**Shintenshin no Jutsu:** Mind Body Switch Technique

**Nikudan Sensha:** Human Bullet Tank

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow Clone Jutsu

* * *

**So thats it for this chapter! Please review! I may or may not up load the next chapter tonight... We'll see. ;)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

So here is the next chapter! Please review!

This is very long, due to the fact that I wanted to show some of Naruto's new reconnaissance skills.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Are we finished?" Naruto asked as his shadow clones memories flood back into his mind. "The Leaf ninja are on their way. I wasn't able to stall them for as long as I want. I wasn't able to get my Katana back either. Damn."

The sealing processed end and Gaara's body fell to the floor with a thud.

"Yes, we are finished," The strange voice called out. "The one tails is now sealed. We will meet again when we have the two tails. You know you assignments."

The rest of the Akatsuki holograms faded, leaving Deidara, Naruto and Sasori.

"So the Leaf ninja are on their way?" Sasori said turning his attention to the blond standing on the pinky of the statue.

"Yeah, they are stronger than they look. Do not underestimate them," Naruto replied, "We need to fight them. I want my Katana back."

"We will, Hnn," Deidara stated at he jumped down from his position on the Gedo statue.

"Oh Sasori, your grandmother is with them. She has a large bounty on her head. Kakuzu will be pleased if we defeat her and turn her in for the bounty," Naruto remembered reading the bingo book as he jumped down from his position and landed next to Deidara.

"I am not surprised. They knew they would be battling me and we kidnapped their Kazekage," Sasori replied.

"Then I guess this will be a fun fight, Hnn," Deidara smirked.

Naruto walked over to Gaara's body to see if he really was dead. "I guess not everyone can survive the extraction," Naruto said as bent down to he checked Gaara's pulse.

"No, in fact most people don't, Hnn," Deidara said walking up behind Naruto who was crouched down beside Gaara.

Suddenly there was a big explosion coming for the entrance to base. The three Akatsuki members looked to see what made the explosion and they saw a pink haired girl with her fist out like she just punched something. She looked pissed.

"Like I said," Naruto started as he stood up, "they are a lot stronger than they look."

"I am surprised they got here that fast," Deidara said step over Gaara's body then taking seat on him. Naruto rolled his eyes a Deidara.

"Your lack of respect for the dead always amazes me, Deidara," Naruto said as he stood up and cross his arms.

"Remember lets not kill the people we don't have to, Naruto, Deidara," Sasori said as he walked over to where Naruto was standing.

"I know," Naruto replies.

"GAARA!" Temari yells as she runs through the entrance and past Sakura but then when she sees Deidara sitting on Gaara's body she stops in her tracks. The rest of the ninja were to follow.

"Is he…?" Kankuro said as he now stands beside Temari.

"Afraid so…" Naruto shrugs then smirks at his former teammates.

"Naruto, where you able to look at the Bingo Book like Kakuzu asked?" Sasori said.

Naruto nodded, dropped his arms to his side and his smirk fell off his face without looking a Sasori, "The only ones with a bounty on their head is Kakashi Hatake who has a 45 million ryo bounty. He is the one with the silver hair and the mask. Under the Hitai is the famous Sharingan. He is also a lighting style user, as well as water and earth. Another is Asuma Sarutobi who has a bounty for 35 million ryo. He is the one next to Kakashi with chakra blades and smoking. He is a wind and fire style user. He is also the son of the 3rd Hokage so he's not to be underestimated. The last is the old lady who has a 50 million ryo on her head. I don't know anything about her but you can fill us in Sasori."

"Kakuzu would be proud," Deidara snickered.

The leaf ninja starred at Naruto shocked that he would know that much information about Kakashi and Asuma, let alone tell the other members of the Akatsuki.

"You're planning to kill us for money, Naruto?" Asuma glared at Naruto.

"No, I am just following orders, Asuma-sensei," Naruto replied crossing his arms.

"Orders?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto confused.

"Yes, Orders," Naruto nodded.

"Naruto," Sasori said, "You seem to know about these ninjas. Tell us more about each of them."

Naruto nodded, "Beside Asuma and Kakashi, the pink hair girl is Sakura Haruno. She is a Jonin level Medical ninja with super-human strength. She also studied under one of the three Sannins, and the Hokage, Tsunade. She also has a violent temper. She is weak in Taijutsu, speed and stamina.

"Next to her is the blonde hair girl with the pigtail. Her name is Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, who specializes in the mind techniques of her clan. She is a Chunin level medical ninja as well. She is also weak in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and strength. Her mind jutsu's main weakness is the high probability of missing if her opponent is not restrained, plus her real body becomes completely vulnerable.

"Next is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Clan, who specialize in shadow techniques of his clan. His major down fall is his lazy attitude. He is extremely intelligent which earned him the right to the title of best tactician in Konoha. Jonin level. He may not look like but he also is skilled in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. His only real weakness is his strength.

"The fat one is Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. He specializes in his clan's ability to increase the size of any part of their body. He is very weak in intelligence, Genjutsu and speed. Only a Chunin. Along with the Nara and Yamanaka, they make up the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

"Behind them is Kiba Inuzuka with his mutt Akamaru. He is part of the Inuzuka clan, which is known for their ability to work with animals, mainly dogs. Jonin level. He is not very intelligent and is weak in genjutsu and stamina. He normally doesn't think first when in a fight.

"Next to him, is Hinata Hyuuga of the legendary Hyuuga clan. Chunin level. Average ninja. She is weak in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, speed and stamina. Yet her chakra control is respectable. Not a ninja you should be worried too much about, easily taken down.

"Next to her is her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of Hyuuga clan. Very skilled in Taijutsu based on his clan's techniques. He is an overall skilled ninja. No major weakness other than being a complete ass most of the time. He has too much pride and too big of an ego. He is also a Jonin level.

"Next to him is his teammate, Tenten. She is Jonin level that specializes in weapons, using scrolls to summon her weapons. Although she relies too much on weapons, her taijutsu ability is high while her genjutsu, strength and stamina are low.

"On the other side of Kakashi is Gai Maito. High-level Jonin. He is a specialist in Taijutsu. I don't have much information on him other than that. Oh, don't let him fool you. He is wearing weights to slow him down. Once he takes them off, he is probably one of the fastest ninja alive.

"Next to him is Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan. They use bugs. That's pretty much it. He is not much of a close-combat fighter. His bugs can suck up chakra so watch out for that. Probably still a Chunin.

"The women standing in the back is Kurenai Yuuhi. High-level Jonin. She is a specialist in Genjutsu. Although her strength and stamina are lower than the other Jonins.

"Last but not least is last of the sand siblings. Kankuro uses puppets, so Sasori I am sure you would enjoy fighting him. Temari uses wind techniques with the giant fan of hers. I don't have much information on them, sorry."

When Naruto glanced up from giving his speech, he saw some very angry faces.

"Damn it, Naruto," Kiba snarled.

Naruto just smirked at Kiba.

"Very good, Naruto," Sasori smirked, "I am sure Pein will be pleased with your research on the leaf ninja."

"Research?" Kakashi questioned narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"Yes, Pein-sama has ordered me to keep track of the skill progression on the important ninjas of the leaf. Especially those who were to close to me and are close to the Hokage, like the group here," Naruto said blankly.

The group of Ninja standing before Naruto looked like they would attack the blonde any minute just based on what Naruto said about them. Except for Temari who looked almost depressed.

"Just give us Gaara back, Naruto," Temari pleaded.

Naruto glanced over to where Temari and Kankuro where standing. The group of Ninja had planned getting back Gaara's body in exchange for Naruto's Katana if they were in fact too late. Naruto hesitated a moment before pulling the black bingo book out of his pack. He flipped through the pages as the other looked at him confusingly. He finally stopped at a page and smiled.

"It looks like we aren't going to be able to do that, Temari," Naruto finally replying still looking at the book.

"Why?" Temari yelled.

Naruto glanced up as he heard the pain in her voice and he could see that she was almost at he breaking point. Naruto turned the book around and showed the ninja the page he was looking at. It was a picture of Gaara in the traditional Kazekage outfit. "He's got a bounty on his head."

Temari's eyes widened at the sight of the picture of her brother. "You're going to turn him in for a bounty?"

Naruto nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Kakuzu would be pissed at me if he found out that I let a man with a bounty on his head walk out of here. I would be punished by Pein as well." Naruto closed the book, placed it back in his pack and took a few steps forwards, "plus you have something that I want."

"What?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"My Kiba."

"That's all you want?" Kiba yelled.

Sasori and Deidara both started laughing at the statement the kid with the dog made. Naruto turned to glare at them knowing what they were laugh at, but found they had already stopped laughing and were now looking at Naruto like they had no idea why he was looking at them. Naruto rolled his eyes then turned back around about to say something but Sasori interrupted him.

"You don't know how hard Naruto work to get those Katanas or how many people he had to kill," Sasori said with a monotone voice.

As soon as Sasori finished that sentence, Naruto saw his old comrade's faces turn from angry to horrified. Naruto knew that if his old comrades found out about anything he has done in the past three years, they would be appalled. So he decided to keep quiet about the things he had done, even to some of the members in the Akatsuki.

"Sasori, shut it," Naruto snapped as he turned to face Sasori who had a surprised look on his face. Sasori was really the only one who knew about the things he had done to be come stronger, since he didn't judge Naruto. Deidara really didn't even know most of it.

"Naruto…" a small voice came.

The voice surprised Naruto and he glanced over to where the voice came from and he found Hinata standing behind Neji with a painful look on her face.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"H-How are you a-alive?" Hinata finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Naruto looked around and noticed that everyone was waiting for an answer. He looked at his fellow members and they both nodded indicating that he was allowed to tell them how he survived. Naruto turned back to his old comrades.

_They deserve to know the truth,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed. "It's not a very long story or a complicated explanation. So I guess I can tell you," Naruto hesitated for a moment then a smile came on his face, "Plus you are going to have to give Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan a reason for why your weren't able to get Gaara back alive."

After a few moments of silence a voice broke through "well?" it was Shikamaru who Naruto had barely noticed that he had moved to the other side of Kakashi holding Naruto's other Katana.

Naruto sighed, "Well if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki any more. Pein was able to extract it from me. But by some miracle, I survived the extraction. Since then I have been training to be come stronger. I can no longer rely on the Kyuubi's chakra to get me out of trouble, but even without the Kyuubi, I have an enormous amount of Chakra."

Kakashi thought for a moment about what Naruto said. Then he thought back to the night the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto and what the third Hokage had told him about that night. Naruto is not the first Jinchuuriki to survive the extraction of the Kyuubi.

"You're not the first Jinchuuriki to survive the extraction," Kakashi thought out loud.

"I know," Naruto replied.

Kakashi's head shot up in Naruto's direction. _How does he know that?_ Kakashi thought. Naruto looked at him with a "don't speak about that" look. Kakashi just nodded recognizing what Naruto meant. No one else knew about that night. Naruto wanted to leave it like and so did Kakashi. But Kakashi was not going to let that stop him from getting the answers they wanted and deserved to know.

"If you know, then why? Why are you with the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked still looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "That's another story, Kakashi-sensei. Oh and I know about the other thing too."

"Other thing?" Kakashi repeated unsure of what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto reached up and tugged on a strand of hair. Naruto smiled a grin that reminded Kakashi of a certain Sensei of his.

"Oh that thing." Kakashi smiled but then that smiled turned into a disappointing frown. "He would be very disappointed in you, Naruto."

"Right now, yes, he would be," Naruto replied looking down almost ashamed of himself.

"If you know that, then why are you…?" Kakashi started.

Naruto still looking down didn't reply. Kakashi took this as a sign to leave it alone. Maybe Naruto had something up his sleeve that no one was a where of. Naruto then unsheathed his one Katana lunged at Shikamaru in order to obtain his other Katana, but Kakashi was able to stop him with a Kunai.

"Naruto! Do not get into the bad habit of running into battle with out a plan. We spent 3 years to rid you of that habit. Don't let the memory of your old life bring that habit back. Do you understand me?" Sasori stated just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto's tension relaxes a bit and then he lunged back to where Sasori and Deidara (who is still sitting on Gaara) were.

"My apologies, Sasori-sama," Naruto replied, "Deidara, lets put the body away and prepare it for travel. I am sure Kakuzu will want to take the body as soon as possible. Sasori please get my Katana back."

Deidara got off Gaara and threw him over his shoulder as Naruto started to walk away.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled from behind them. Naruto looked to see who it was. Shikamaru was now standing in front of everyone else.

"Shikamaru, don't be reckless," Asuma warned.

"Now!" Kakashi yelled.

Before Naruto, Sasori or Deidara could react, Shikamaru had the three in a shadow possession.

"Damn," Naruto swore under his breath.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu **complete," Shikamaru said "Now **Kage Nui no Jutsu."**

Several shadow string wrapped around Naruto and Gaara's body. Then Kankuro had two of his Kuroari puppets moved next to Naruto and Deidara. _I didn't even see Kankuro move, _Naruto thought. Using the shadow strings Shikamaru throws Naruto into one of the puppets and Gaara into the other.

"What the hell?" Deidara yelled still stuck in Shikamaru's Jutsu.

"Lets go," Kakashi said.

The leaf ninja and two of the sand ninja took off out of the entrance of the cave, with Deidara in pursuit.

"Kakashi-Sensei, we have company. Its just Deidara," Neji said.

"I figured we would," Kakashi replied, "Shino, you know what to do."

Shino fell back from the rest of the group. When he came up on Deidara who had left Sasori, back in the cave, Shino released his parasites that went into Deidara's clay bag and were able to suck up the chakra out of the clay, leaving it normal.

"Shit, your too smart for your own good, kid, Hnn," Deidara snapped at Shino pissed about the easy defeat. Reluctantly Deidara fell back. Without his clay, Deidara would not be able to do much damage.

_I really don't want to explain this to Sasori, let alone Pein-sama._ Deidara thought.

Shino did not reply to Deidara but went ahead to try and catch up to the rest of the group. Shino met up with the rest of group in the large field where they had battled on of Naruto's shadow clones. He saw that they had taken Gaara out of the puppet and was laid out flat on his back. Kankuro and Temari were crouched down beside Gaara on either side of him while the rest of the ninja were surrounding them. Shino looked over to the other puppet and noticed it was empty. There was also a person missing from their group.

"Where's granny Chiyo? And where's Naruto?" Shino questioned as he met up with the rest of group.

"Chiyo stayed back to fight Sasori, so he wouldn't come after us." Sakura replied standing over Gaara's body.

"Naruto was some how able to escape. We don't know how. When we opened the puppet, it was empty." Kankuro replied without looking up from Gaara.

Shino nodded in reply.

"Actually, you never caught me," a voice came from the trees.

When everyone looked up, they found Naruto crouched on one of tree branches using the trunk of the tree as support, but he wasn't looking at anyone but Gaara. Naruto jumped down and everyone else jumped up ready to attack him.

Naruto put both his hands in defeat and shook his head; "I'm not here to fight or to take Gaara back."

"Then why are you here?" Asuma asked not moving from his battle stance.

"I came bring Gaara back to life." Naruto replied.

Everyone's face turned to shock.

"What? How?" Temari asked with an unbelieving face.

"With a jutsu that Pein-sama has been teaching me. It's a derived jutsu from his **Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. **I have been planning on bringing the Jinchuurikis back to life with this jutsu after the tailed beasts are sealed. Gaara was never meant to die. I was about to preform the jutsu before Sakura busted through our entrance," Naruto replied dropping his hands to his side and looking around at ninja standing in front of him, although no one seemed to believe him, so he added, "I'm not as cold or as heartless as you think."

"Why should we believe you?" Kiba asked narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, almost like he was thinking about it, but then reached up and started to unsheathe his sword. When the ninja saw this, their tension rose, but Naruto placed his other hand up indicating for them to wait. He finished unsheathing his sword and then threw it so it landed at their feet. Everyone looked at the sword that lay on the ground at their feet and then looked back up at him. Naruto had a pledging look on his face.

"You can even take me back to Konoha afterwards if you want. Gaara is my friend. I want to do what I can for him," Naruto said.

Their faces still didn't change. Naruto thought for a minute about what he should do. Then an idea came to him and he smiled.

"Kankuro attach you chakra strings to me, that way if I do something you don't like you can pull me away from Gaara immediately," Naruto said as he turned towards Kankuro.

Kankuro thought about it a moment, then stood. A chakra string from each finger attached to Naruto. Kankuro nodded, signaling Naruto to go a head. Naruto nodded back and started to move, but Kankuro's voice interrupted him, "One wrong move and your dead, understood?"

Naruto nodded, then continued to move towards Gaara. Once he reached Gaara, he knelt down beside him. Naruto start a sequence of hand signs and a chant. The hand signs ended with a half ram hand sign.

**"Yōton: Shikatsu no jutsu, **"Naruto said so quietly it was almost a whisper. He then proceeded to place his half ram hand sign all over Gaara's body, "Initial Gate, Heal gate, Life gate, Harm gate, Limit gate, view gate, wonder gate…" Naruto then placed one hand on top of the other and place his hands on Gaara's heart, "Death gate."

At that moment, Gaara's body and Naruto's body started to glow very faintly and then it disappeared. Naruto dropped his hand to his thighs as if to stabilize him self. Naruto reach one hand up to Gaara's wrist to check his pulse.

"It worked," Naruto whispered.

Everyone's eye widened when they saw Gaara's eyes start to open. Temari rushed over and hugged Gaara.

"What… What's going on?" Gaara asked when he glanced over and saw Naruto's face. "Why are you here?"

"Gaara, he saved you life," Temari said as she helped Gaara sit up.

Naruto kept his head bowed and his fist clenched on top of his thighs as he sat by Gaara's side, "Kakashi-sensei, are you taking me back to Konoha?"

"Yes, Naruto," Kakashi replied while keeping his eyes on Gaara.

Naruto could only nod in agreement. He was about to go back to the village, where everyone regarded him as a hero, that is until they find out what he was been doing for the past three years. He really would be treated like a monster then.

* * *

**Kagemane no Jutsu: **Shadow Possession Jutsu

**Kage Nui no Jutsu:** Shadow String Jutsu

**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu: **Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique

**Yōton: Shikatsu no jutsu:** Light Style (Yang release): Life and Death Jutsu

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

So, this chapter is early but I am busy this weekend so I would rather the chapter be early than late! So here is it! I hope you enjoy it! It is long! Please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Seven

As the Leaf ninja were readying themselves to leave the Sand village, Gaara was able to convince Kakashi to let him speak to Naruto alone. Naruto was kept in a wooden prison that sucks out your chakra in the Sand village's prison until the day the Leaf ninja were to depart to Konoha. Kakashi had sent a messenger pigeon to Tsunade saying that the Leaf village ninja were coming back with Kankuro (using his puppet at a prison to transport Naruto) and an Akatsuki member as a prisoner, although he did specify whom the Akatsuki prisoner was. Kakashi also asked for a wooden prison to be ready and the Intel unit is ready as well.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked as he walked into Sand prison looking into the cell where Naruto was sitting and leaning up against the back wall.

"I should consider this an honor that the Kazekage came to see me," Naruto replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Naruto, you were my closest friend. You saved me from the darkness. How are you alive? What happened to you? Why are you working with the Akatsuki? And why did you resurrect me?" Gaara finished is string of questions.

"Gaara… after I found my self alive after the extraction of the Kyuubi, I did a lot of thinking. I realized my way of thinking up to that point was absurd. I realized I was never going to be able to become Hokage when the whole village thinks I am a monster, even if I wasn't a monster any longer. How was I supposed to gain the respect of a village that was happier now that I was 'dead'? The Akatsuki offered me something I couldn't give up. I would be recognized and respected as a ninja in this world, maybe not for the reason I was originally striving for, but I would be recognized," Naruto replied very simply.

Although Gaara could not see Naruto's face, he could hear the hurt that Naruto felt in his voice. It was the same pain Gaara went through before Naruto saved him, but Gaara feared Naruto's pain was too deep, that Naruto's gone too far into the darkness to be saved. There was a glimpse of hope for Naruto.

"Why did you resurrect me?" Gaara asked.

"I wasn't going to let those who are precious to me die for someone else's dream," Naruto replied simply not letting Gaara know that Naruto still care for those he loved.

"Those precious to you?" Gaara asked. But no reply came; Gaara gave up and walked away leaving Naruto to sit in the darkness of the prison. Gaara met Kakashi at the entrance of the prison after Gaara had finished talking with Naruto. Kakashi had a curious look on his face.

"How was he?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"He's definitely not the same Naruto he was before. I fear he has gone too deep into the darkness, but the fact that he chose to resurrect me, gives me hope that he may come back," Gaara replied.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama, for speaking with him," Kakashi replied with a bow.

Gaara just nodded at Kakashi and walked away, motioning Kankuro to ready his puppet to take Naruto back to Konoha. Kankuro nodded at Gaara and walked behind Kakashi into the prison to retrieve the blond headed prisoner.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she came running into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk actually working on paper work with Jiraiya standing right behind her leaning up against the glass looking very smug. Since she received the message from Kakashi that they were returning to Konoha with an Akatsuki prisoner, she was doing everything she can to make sure things were in order for when they returned. Shizune found this very out of character for Tsunade, who believed that she would want to give the prisoner a beating instead of trying to get Intel out of him.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work and blinked at Shizune, (Shizune running in like this was very common) "what is it, Shizune?"

"They have returned. Kakashi and his team are waiting at the village gate for you," Shizune breathed as she was out of breath.

"Alright, I will head there now," Tsunade replied as she rushed out of the door with Jiraiya trailing behind her.

A few moments later, she walked up to gate to find Kakashi standing there facing away from her with his hands in his pockets and talking with Asuma who stood the same way. Kurenai was standing with team 8 off to the left, looking like they were in a deep discussion. Kiba was sitting on Akamaru with Shino in his normal stance to his left and Hinata with her shoulders hunched and red eyes like she was crying to his right. Gai was standing with his team off to the right with Neji (who looked like he could careless about being there), Tenten who didn't have her normal smile on her face and Lee who wasn't his normal perky self. Behind Kakashi and Asuma, Ino was standing with Sakura who had her face buried in her hands. Beside Ino was Shikamaru who looked depressed not lazy like normal but actually depressed, he was watching Sakura with sympathy. Shikamaru was also holding two swords Tsunade hadn't seen before. On the other side of Ino was Choji and for some reason he was not eating like normal. Behind everyone and the furthest from her was Kankuro with one of his puppets. Even Kankuro looked sad as he was watching over his puppet.

_What's going on with everyone? I thought Gaara was alive?_ Tsunade thought to her self as she stopped right behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said at he turned around. With the mention of her name, everyone looked up. The expression on everyone's face turned back to normal.

_Strange…_ Tsunade thought. _Are they keeping something from me?_

"The prisoner is in the puppet, I take it?" Tsunade said pointing to the puppet that was standing behind everyone.

"Ah, yes," Kakashi nodded turning back to look at where she was pointing although he already knew.

"Has he is said anything?" Tsunade questioned to no one in particular.

"Unfortunately no, Tsunade-sama," Asuma replied breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Well," Tsunade straightening up and putting her fists on her hips in a super-hero like fashion, "looks like we are going to have to force him to talk then."

"Guess so," Kakashi replied.

Tsunade turned on her heal and marched towards the Intel center. Everyone else followed her. Kakashi noticed that Jiraiya was being awfully quiet. He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

_Does he know?_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Tsunade noticed that all the ninja from the mission were following her. She found this strange.

"Why is everyone coming?" Tsunade asked suddenly stopping in her tracks and turning around, scaring everyone.

"Well, this is the Akatsuki were talking about, Tsunade-sama. I am sure they are just as interested in what he has to say as you are," Kakashi replied for everyone.

"It's true," Ino said supporting Kakashi.

"Hmm, well all right then," Tsunade gave in and turned around to keep walking.

A few moments later, they reached the Intel center. Tsunade motioned for Inochi, Ibiki and Shikaku to follow he as she pasted them.

"Kankuro, follow Shikaku, Inochi and Ibiki into that room there," Tsunade pointed to a large steel door at the end of the hall way, "the rest of you follow me to the observation room."

The Konoha 10 and their sensei's, plus Jiraiya and Shizune followed Tsunade up the stairs to the observation room. Tsunade had noticed that several of the rookies kept giving her these sad looks. What where expecting her to do? Punch the Akatsuki member to death? She was a little more civilized than that. Tsunade rolled her eyes at them then turned her attention to the room below them.

Kankuro had placed the puppet in the center of the room facing away from them, while Shikaku was crouched directly in front of the puppet, ready to use him shadow jutsu on the man inside the puppet. Ibiki and Inochi were directly on either side of Shikaku. Shikaku nodded at Kankuro indicating him to open to the puppet. Kankuro nodded back and release the lock that was holding the puppet closed.

When the puppet opened, Tsunade noticed that the three men standing in front of the puppet had shocked looks on their face as if they had seen a ghost.

"What's going down there?" Tsunade asked, "They look like they have seen a ghost or something!"

No one responded to her questions. They were just staring at the puppet down below.

Down in the observation room, Shikaku looked at the man inside the puppet. The man looked up and smirked at Shikaku.

"That's a nice look, Shikaku," Naruto said. Naruto stood up from the cross-legged position he was sitting in and stepped out of the puppet. Tsunade could now see the spiky blonde hair.

Kankuro pulled one of his scrolls out of his back holder and with a puff of smoke, the puppet disappeared, leaving a man who was suppose to be dead standing in the center of the room.

"Naruto?" Inochi asked.

Naruto glanced his way, "hmm? Oh, your Ino's father Inochi, right?"

Inochi just nodded back, baffled at the man who was standing in front of him. Ibiki on the other hand didn't even look fazed. Naruto leaned down so that his face was even with Shikaku's. Shikaku furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're supposed to be dead," Shikaku said.

"Hmm," Naruto straighten back up and smiled "that's what everyone keeps telling me, but yet here I am."

"How?" Inochi asked.

Naruto sighed, "Do I have to explain it again?"

"Yes," Ibiki answered flatly.

"Damn, then you might want to ask Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-Sennin to come down here," Naruto pointed his thumb behind him in the direction of the observation room, "I am not going to explain this again."

Inochi closed his eyes and looked down, "Alright."

He walked over to a small box, which was an intercom that was connected to the observation room.

Back in the observation room, it was now Tsunade who looked like she had seen a ghost. Jiraiya just stood there like that's what he was expecting. Tsunade looked at everyone else. _Now I understand why they have been looking so down from the moment they got back._ Tsunade thought looking at all the faces in the room, which were starring down at the blonde hair boy.

A voice then called overhead in the observation room, "Hokage-sama, the prisoner is requesting your and Jiraiya-sama's presence."

Tsunade sighed trying to collect herself, and then turned to the door. She was now pissed more than she was shocked, "Lets go Jiraiya," she said as she walked out the door. The door then slammed shut making everyone jump.

"Guess I should follow her," Jiraiya said as he started to walk to the door.

"You knew, Jiraiya, didn't you?" Kakashi's voice questioned right before Jiraiya got to the door.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied as he opened the door to follow Tsunade.

The door leading outside the interrogation room slammed open revealing a very pissed of Tsunade. Jiraiya was behind her looking very disappointed.

"Ah, Tsunade-baa-chan, you look as… angry… as ever," Naruto smiled at her and ignored Jiraiya.

As soon as she heard that voice, her face soften and she did something one ever expected she would do. She ran over to Naruto and punched him in the gut.

Not expecting this, Naruto fell to his knees, clutched his stomach with one arm and placed his other hand on the floor to balance him self and then proceeded to coughed up some blood.

"Why…?" Naruto started while he was cough up blood.

"I think you know why Naruto," Jiraiya said not even looking in Naruto's direction.

"How are you alive, Naruto?" Tsunade said standing over Naruto, "We even buried your body!"

"That… wasn't… me," Naruto barely managed to get out, still in pain from Tsunade's punch (A/N: Go watch some anime if you don't know how strong Tsunade's punches can be!)

"Then who was it?" Jiraiya asked still looking in another direction.

"A clone of Zetsu changed to look like me. He can even mimic your chakra," Naruto continued still facing the floor both with both hands now on the floor trying to balance him self.

"Are you still the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi?" Inochi asked.

"No," Naruto replied shaking his head.

"You survived the extraction of the Kyuubi?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied again.

"How?" Shikaku continued.

"I don't know," Naruto replied.

"You with the Akatsuki now?" Jiraiya ask now looking down at Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto replied simply. This was not the answer that everyone was wanting or expecting to hear.

"Why?" Jiraiya continued.

"They offered me something I couldn't pass up," Naruto put simply

"Which was?" Jiraiya prompted.

"A chance to finally be acknowledged," Naruto replied.

"You want to be acknowledged for being a criminal, for being part of the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked.

"If that's what it takes. I want this world to be at peace and that's what the Akatsuki is planning to do," Naruto replied, "I'm done talking now."

Naruto then sat back and went into a sitting position with his legs crossed. Suddenly Naruto wasn't about to move on his own any more.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** complete," Shikaku smirked.

"You look just like Shikamaru when you're like that Shikaku," Naruto smiled.

"He is my son after all," Shikaku replied.

"I know," Naruto smiled again.

"Naruto are you going to talk willingly or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Inochi asked.

"Most likely force, but if you ask the right questions, I may comply," Naruto said without taking his eyes off of Shikaku.

"The right questions?" Inoichi repeated.

"You'll figure it out," Naruto said still starring directly at Shikaku.

"Inoichi, it looks like you will have to use force," Tsunade said.

"Can Shikaku hold this jutsu that long?" Naruto teased, "Shikamaru can usually only hold the jutsu for about 5 minutes."

"He's right, Tsunade-sama. I can't hold this for more than 10 minutes at most. I really don't want to move him from this room unless I have to. This is the most secure room in the unit and were talking about an Akatsuki member who was able to take down the Kazekage," Shikaku said turning his head to Tsunade.

Tsunade hesitated and thought for a moment, "Is there another Nara around that can switch off with you?"

"The only Nara around is my son, Shikamaru," Shikaku replied.

"Then bring Shikamaru in. You two will switch on and off, understood?" Tsunade said as she waved for Shikamaru to come down from the observation room and into the interrogation room.

Shikamaru nodded and handed Kakashi Naruto's Katanas, as he knew better than to take them into the interrogation room.

As Shikamaru entered the room, Naruto smiled at him. Shikamaru pretended not to notice.

"Shikamaru, you will switch on and off with your father using the shadow possession jutsu to hold Naruto while Inoichi tries to get as much information as possible out of him. Understood?" Tsunade said as he walked over a crouched beside his father.

"Yes," was Shikamaru's only response.

For the next 8 hours, Inoichi, Ibiki, Shikamaru and Shikaku worked on Naruto to try and get as much information as possible out of him, but to little success. The Akatsuki has placed seals and barriers on themselves in case any one was captured.

"Are you finished yet?" Tsunade asked as she walked back into the interrogation room 8 hours later. Kakashi and Jiraiya were soon to follow.

Shikaku and Shikamaru were both breathing hard while Shikamaru had Naruto in his jutsu, Inoichi was rubbing his temples and Ibiki has his hand placed on Naruto's head. When Ibiki heard Tsunade's voice, he dropped his hand.

"The Akatsuki are good. Inoichi and I both tried but there are too many seals and barriers for us to pass through, Tsunade-sama," Ibiki replied.

Naruto opened his eyes and starred right into Shikamaru's eye hopping he would he understand, "I told you. You have to ask the right questions."

"What do you mean ask the right questions?" Shikamaru asked trying to understand what Naruto was saying. Shikamaru then nudged his father signaling him to swap off with him. Then Shikamaru swore Naruto _winked_ at him.

Naruto sighed, "I can't tell you what I mean. Sorry."

"This is getting us nothing, except for giving me a headache," Inoichi said still rubbing his temples.

"Your right. Lets put him a holding cell and we will try again once everyone rests. We will put him in cell X," Tsunade said as she turned around and walked away.

Kakashi and Jiraiya follow her but not before Kakashi notices the look of regret on Naruto's face. Kakashi decides to brush it off at nothing but Naruto being exhausted.

"Hai," Shikaku, Inoichi, Ibiki and Shikamaru all replied.

* * *

That night after helping his father put Naruto in the holding cell, Shikamaru laid in his bed with his arms behind his head and his feet stretched out in front of him, tying to figure out what Naruto meant when he said they had to ask the right questions.

_…too many seals and barriers…_

_…you'll figure it out…_

_…I told you. You have to ask the right questions…_

_…what do you mean?..._

_…I can't tell you… Sorry…_

These words and the last look Naruto gave him floated through the Nara's head for hours that night. He knew he needed to get some rest because until they get something out of Naruto, they would not give up on getting any information out of him.

_What did Naruto mean? Why was he directing those statements at father and me? _The Nara thought.

_…are you sure you can hold me for that long…?_

_…You look just like you Shikamaru when you do that…_

_…He is my son…._

_… Is there another Nara…?_

_…Only my Son…_

At that moment, Shikamaru eyes flew open and he immediately sat up. He knew what Naruto meant. He knew what Naruto want him and his father to understand.

_He knows father and I are the two smartest people in the village,_ the Nara thought. _He wanted me to help my father…. He knew I would figure it out!_

Shikamaru then ran out of his room, almost running into his father.

"Shikamaru? What is it?" Shikaku questioned, looking at his son who looked a little frazzled.

"I figured something out about Naruto," Shikamaru said looking up at his father.

"We need to talk to the Hokage immediately." Shikaku said as he spun on his heal and they both ran out of their house.


	8. Chapter Eight

**YAOI: Don't like, Don't read. **Alright! So it has been a long time since I updated this! So here is the next chapter! Please review! I love to read them!

PS: I may up load the next chapter tonight ;)

Chapter Eight

"Hokage-sama! The Nara's have figured something out about Naruto!" Shizune yelled as she entered into Tsunade's bedroom.

"What! Where are they?" Tsunade yelled as she sat up in her bed. She threw the covers over her self, grabbed her rob and ran out the door with Shizune following.

"I want to you to summon Inoichi, Ibiki, Kakashi, and Jiraiya now!" Tsunade yelled at her friend who was following her to her office, "Are they in my office, Shizune?"

"Yes, they are. I am going to fetch the people you requested!" Shizune yelled back as she ran the other direction.

"Nara!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed open the door to her office, "This had better be good for waking me up at 3 in the morning!"

Tsunade marched over to her desk and sat down. She put her elbows on the desk and then put her hands together in front of face, "what did you figure out Nara?"

"It wasn't me, Tsunade-sama. It was Shikamaru," Shikaku said as he gestured towards his son standing to the left of it.

"You? Shikamaru?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, its troublesome, but I believe Naruto has been trying to help us since we released him from the puppet," Shikamaru said putting one hand behind his head while the other remains in his pocket.

"Wha-," Tsunade started but was cut off by people entering her office.

Jiraiya walked in with Kakashi, Inoichi, and Ibiki following him.

"What's the meaning of this, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"Shikamaru figured something out about Naruto," Tsunade responded ignore Jiraiya's tone.

"You figured something out, kid?" Ibiki asked as he turned toward Shikamaru.

"Yes, as I was saying, its troublesome, but Naruto has been trying to help us since we released him from the puppet," Shikamaru repeated.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, when Naruto was released from the puppet he starred at my father and mentioned how much my father looked like me, I believe when he did this, he was trying to confirm that he was my father. He also mention to Tsunade-sama that father would not be able to hold him for very long, almost pushing Tsunade-sama to bring another Nara in to help. Luckily Naruto got what he wanted and he got me. Through out the whole time, he kept referring to how we needed to ask the right questions. The last time he said this, his gaze never left mine, which pushed me to assume that Naruto was trying to relay a message to me. When he was asked what he meant by asking the right questions, he said he couldn't tell us. He even apologized the last time. I believe we don't need to ask the right questions but get Naruto to say the right words. These words may unlock the seals on Naruto's mind that is blocking the information we want." Shikamaru explain to his audience.

"Hmm, who knew Naruto was that smart," Tsunade smirked.

"Well, you know who is father was, Tsunade," Jiraiya replied.

"Its worth a shot, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi stated turning his attention back to the Hokage.

"Lets give it a shot then, Kakashi," Tsunade replied.

* * *

As the 7 of them walked through the prison, they discussed how they would get Naruto to say the correct words. They also debated whether it was a sentence or a series of words or a series of hand seals. Of course they knew they could asked Naruto flat out or their plan would be ruined. Tsunade thought it would be a good idea for Shikamaru to most of the talking since Naruto left it to Shikamaru to figure this all out. Most of them agreed with Tsunade, except for Shikamaru who thought it was too troublesome.

"Naruto?" Tsunade yelled into holding X where they had placed Naruto only hours earlier.

"What the hell, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto yelled back, "Its like what 3 am?"

Tsunade flipped on more lights and Naruto winced then noticed it wasn't just Tsunade standing there. Naruto was in the back of plain grey cell, leaning up against the back wall. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto blinked then he smiled when he realized why they were there, he looked up into Shikamaru's eyes and held his gaze, "You figured it out didn't you?"

"Yeah, Naruto. I did," Shikamaru replied.

"So? What are you planning on doing?" Naruto smirked.

"Well, I have been thinking-" Shikamaru started.

"When aren't you thinking?" Naruto interrupted him.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto, and then continued, "As I was saying, I have been thinking. Tsunade? Would you let me speak with Naruto alone?

"Huh? Alone?" Tsunade looked a Shikamaru with a puzzling look.

"Yea, its troublesome but I want try something alone," Shikamaru said.

Tsunade looked at the others in the room, who had the same look as she. They didn't know what Shikamaru was thinking about either. What would be the harm? Shikamaru was perfectly able to defend himself if something happened, plus if Naruto has been trying to help them this whole time, why would he try to hurt Shikamaru now? Tsunade grabbed the keys that she had grabbed from her office and opened the door, allowing Shikamaru to step inside. Once Shikamaru was inside she shut the door behind him.

"You have 10 minutes, Shikamaru," Tsunade said as she finished locking the door.

"Yes ma'am," Shikamaru nodded.

Tsunade walked away with the others, but not before Shikaku gave Shikamaru a weird look.

As soon as the others were out of earshot, Shikamaru turned his attention to Naruto, who as now standing. Naruto gave Shikamaru a smile that he hadn't seen in years and that made him weak in his knees.

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto, Are you gay?"

The question actually surprised Naruto, but then he started to laugh, "Why do you think I was paired with Deidara?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto unsure about what he was talking about. Naruto then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm gay," Naruto finally replied.

"Good," Shikamaru said then took his hands out of his pocket and lunged at Naruto. Shikamaru slammed his body up against Naruto's into the wall. Shikamaru cupped Naruto's face with his hands, while Naruto's hands were on Shikamaru's waist. Shikamaru's face was only inches from Naruto's.

The blonde gave Shikamaru a look and then their lips met, softly at first, then harder and more passionate. After a few minutes, Shikamaru pulled back.

"I love you, Shikamaru," Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto," Shikamaru replied, then went down to kiss the blonde one more time since he only had a few minutes left.

When they heard a door slam down the hall, they pulled away from each other. Shikamaru put his hands back in his pockets.

Before the others reached Naruto's cell, he whispered, "You did it Shikamaru. You release my seal."

Shikamaru just smirked.

"Shikamaru?" a voice called.

Shikamaru turned around the group had returned.

"Are you finished?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, I'm finished," Shikamaru said as Tsunade unlocked the cell and let him out. Shikamaru walked down the hallway then said, "The seals are unlocked. You should be able to get the information you want now."

Ibiki, and Inoichi were surprised while Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shikaku were just impressed. Shikamaru just kept walking away very pleased with himself. He left and wandered the streets of Konoha. He didn't want to go home because he knew he would have to explain why he was so damn happy to his mother and he didn't want to get into that conversation. So he wandered the streets until the adrenaline of kissing Naruto wore off and he finally went back home.

Ibiki and Inoichi were able to get plenty of information from Naruto, except those that were sealed so deep that not even those 4 little words were able to unseal them.

* * *

The next morning, Shikamaru found himself wandering around the village still hyped up from the night before. He found himself smiling uncontrollably, which scared some of the villagers, since Shikamaru never had any expression on his face aside from bored.

_Why did Naruto try to help us?_

_Why did he give me the key to unlock the information about the Akatsuki?_

_If he is working with the Akatsuki, why would he give out the information?_

_Naruto's actions have always confused me…_

"Shikamaru!" A voice called out from behind him.

The brunette snapped out of his daydream and stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see the other rookies standing there with Ino waving to him.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said as he walked up to Ino and the other rookies.

"Did you hear? Last night our parents were able to get a lot of information out of Naruto. Tsunade may let us visit him soon," Ino rambled on.

"Yea, I heard, Ino. Why would you want to visit Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.

Ino and the others looked down and it was silent for a while. Shikamaru thought about it and Ino was right. Even after everything Naruto was still their friend and they would do anything to pull him back form the darkness. Shikamaru would do anything as well.

"We'll visit him soon, Ino," Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru and smiled.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. Lets go see the Hokage and see if she will let us see him!" Ino said as she and the other started to walk towards the Hokage's mansion.

_Naruto, can't you see we're waiting for you? We're still here for when you come to your senses._ Shikamaru thought to himself.

* * *

"You want to what?" Tsunade ask the 10 rookies that stood before her.

"We want to visit Naruto, Tsunade-sama," Ino replied.

"Why?" Tsunade asked curiously, "Naruto is a missing-nin. He attacks the sand village, kidnaped and killed on of your friends and you still want to visit him?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Naruto is our friend no matter how far he goes into the darkness. We already lost one of our friend there, we don't want to loose another," Shikamaru explained eyeing Tsunade intently.

Tsunade sighed, "Alright. Follow me."

Tsunade got up from her desk and made her way through the crowd of people in her office, but she stopped at Shikamaru and whisper, "He's not the same as he was last night, Ibiki and Inoichi caused a bit of damage. He hasn't spoken since."

Shikamaru understood what Tsunade meant and just nodded his head.

Tsunade with the 10 rookies made their way across the village to the Intel center, where Naruto was being held. None of the villagers or any other ninja knew that they had an Akatsuki prisoner, let alone Naruto and Tsunade wanted to keep it that way. Although Naruto was a member of the Akatsuki, Tsunade and the others had agreed to leave Naruto's reputation as the village hero intact until they knew more information about him.

Once they reached the Intel center, Tsunade lead the rookies to the basement were the most dangerous criminals are kept, then down the long hallway until they came up to the grey cell. It was very poorly lit so the rookies were barely able to see Naruto, who was sitting on the floor leaning up against the back wall with his left arm resting on his knee he had propped up.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called into the cell. There was no response; "He hasn't spoken a word since last night. He hasn't moved either."

"Is he alright? Mentally? After receiving Inoichi and Ibiki's mind tactics." Shikamaru asked who was standing next to Tsunade in front of everyone else with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, he is in perfect health," Tsunade replied looking down and shaking her head, "He is choosing this."

"I see," Shikamaru said, "Naruto?"

No response.

"Look, Naruto. We aren't here to yell at you or bombard you with questions. We are here to let you know that we are here for you. It doesn't matter about the things you have done. We aren't going to loose another friend to the darkness," Shikamaru explained.

Silence.

"Naruto, we lost Sasuke. We aren't going to loose you too," Sakura said.

After each other rookies had spoken to the silent Naruto about how they weren't going to loose him to the darkness, they all turned to leave with Shikamaru the last to turn around.

"Shikamaru…" a voice called out from the dark.

Everyone turned back around. When they looked into the cell, they saw that Naruto had looked up. The little light there was shined off the blonde's blue eyes.

"You are better off still thinking I am dead," the voice finished.

The shock of those words spread across the rookies face, even Tsunade's face. They weren't expecting Naruto to speak let alone tell them to consider him dead. Shikamaru shook his head.

"You know we aren't going to do that," Shikamaru said.

It was silent again. So they turned around and left.

No one realized it, but now that Naruto had seen and understood how the rookies, his closest friends felt about him, he was now ready to leave Konoha, although he didn't get to see his beloved Iruka.

* * *

The next chapter is one of my favorites! So I may post the next chapter tonight!

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter Nine

I loved writing this chapter! I hope you loved it too! Please Review!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she ran into the office (A/N She is always doing this.)

Tsunade sighed. She was actually getting some work done and now there was another 'emergency'.

"Yes?" Tsunade replied with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Naruto's missing!" Shizune replied as she reached Tsunade's desk.

"WHAT!" Tsunade screamed as she jumped up placing both hands on the desk cracking it a bit and knocking over her chair in the process.

"When the guards went to check on him, he wasn't in his cell," Shizune explained, "the guards are out looking for him now."

"I want every ninja out searching for him now!" Tsunade called as she stormed out of her office to find Naruto.

* * *

_Looks like the finally noticed I was gone._ Naruto thought at he was crouching on top of one of the roofs looking down at the scrambling Ninja. He then went to the place where he knew his Katanas would be. Naruto jumped into the window of a house and found a familiar face starring back at him.

"What are you doing here?" the man starring at Naruto asked.

"I came to get my Katanas, Shikamaru," Naruto replied.

"I knew you would," Shikamaru replied turning around and walking over to the other side of the room where two swords were leaning up against the wall. Shikamaru grabbed them then walked back over to Naruto. He handed them to the blonde haired boy, "You're lucky that Tsunade-sama forgot I had them."

"I know. Why are giving them to me?" Naruto asked as he reached up and grabbed them. Naruto and Shikamaru stood there for a minute each holding the Katanas.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru as the brunette dropped his hands from the swords, "You figured that out too, huh?" (A/N: Stay tuned in the next chapters to see what Shikamaru figured out!)

"I did." Shikamaru replied placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll return home some day, Shikamaru," Naruto said sheathing each of his swords.

"How do I know that?" Shikamaru countered looking at Naruto like it was that last time he would ever see him.

"Hmm," Naruto thought for a minute then got an idea. He reached up and undid the top of his cloak revealing the leaf Hitai with the line through it and a necklace with two silver beads on each side of a long green stone underneath the Hitai. Naruto reached up and took off the necklace and handed it to Shikamaru.

"I expect it back when I return. Consider it a promise to you that I will return home one day," Naruto smiled at Shikamaru.

"You still have this?" Shikamaru asked holding up the necklace and eyeing it after taking it from Naruto.

"Yea, it was the one thing reminding me of who I was," Naruto looked down like he was ashamed, "but now when I think about it, I will know its safe with you. It will remind me that I have a place and someone to come home to."

"Naruto, please try to not return home in a casket. I already went through that, I don't need to again," Shikamaru smirked as he placed the necklace around his neck then tucked it underneath his turtleneck shirt so no one would see it.

"I will do my best, Shikamaru," Naruto reached up and cupped Shikamaru's face his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Shikamaru placed his hands on Naruto's waist and let Naruto pull him in.

They pulled away from each other after a few minutes of passion.

"I have to go, they already know I am missing," Naruto placed his forehead against Shikamaru's.

"I know," Shikamaru pulled away placing his hand back in his pockets.

Naruto turned around and started out the window.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto stopped half way out the window then turned around and looked at Shikamaru, "yeah?"

"I love you and keep your promise this time," Shikamaru smiled.

"I love you too and I plan on it." Naruto smiled back before jumping out the smiled.

_He's always been so troublesome._ Shikamaru thought as a smirked appeared on his face.

* * *

Naruto was jumping roof to roof before planning on getting out of the village as soon as possible, but then something stopped him. He noticed a very familiar face.

_Iruka-sensei._

Iruka looked determined. He was running somewhere, almost like he was late for something.

_I wonder if Tsunade told him about me. Or if he thinks he is just looking for a missing Akatsuki prisoner?_

Naruto decided to follow his old Sensei and jumped to another roof and found that several ninja, including the rookies and their senseis had gathered in front of the Hokage's mansion. Tsunade was standing in front of everyone looking pissed. Shizune was standing with TonTon behind her. A moment later Iruka joined the group.

"I want you to find the Akatsuki member and bring him back!" Tsunade yelled.

_Yeah, they're looking for me._ Naruto smiled to him self, _ AH! I can't resist my urge to mess with people! I think I'll make this fun!_

"Baa-chan!" Naruto called out to Tsunade with a very cocky look on his face, "Are you looking for me?"

Everyone looked up and saw Naruto crouching on the nearest roof. There were several shocked faces when they finally recognized who he was. Tsunade looked even more pissed if that was possible. Iruka's face was the best.

"Naruto?" Iruka whispered.

"That's really him, Iruka." Kakashi who was standing next to him was confirming Iruka's worst fear.

"He's alive? How? And why is he wearing an Akatsuki cloak?" Iruka almost screamed.

"I will explain it all later, Iruka. Right now we need to capture- or rather recapture- him," Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka. Iruka nodded in agreement.

Before Naruto knew it, Tsunade had leaped up and was about to punch him, but he jumped out of the way in time leaving Tsunade to almost destroy the building Naruto was standing on.

"Whoa! Baa-chan! Watch where you are aiming! You almost hit me!" Naruto laughed as he landed on another roof.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

"Want to have some fun?" Naruto countered. Then he unsheathed his swords and planted them into the roof he was standing on, "**Raiton: Sandāgēto"**

Suddenly a bunch of lighting bolts came down to the various spots where the ninjas were standing including where Tsunade was standing. The ninja scattered. Naruto then pulled the swords out of the roof and placed them back in their holder.

"Now where did she go?" Naruto muttered to him self as he looked around for Tsunade.

Tsunade was able to land on Naruto once again but he was able to grab the leg she was about to kick him with and throw her towards the roof of the Hokage Mansion. Shizune was able to catch Tsunade as she landed. Shizune then spit two senbon needles out of her mouth towards Naruto. Naruto was able to pull out a Kunai and block the needles before they hit him.

Naruto sighed, "that old trick, Shizune?" Naruto put the kunai away.

Naruto then felt something coming at him from behind. He also heard chirping sounds. _Easy _Naruto thought.

Kakashi was about to land his famous chidori on Naruto but the blonde spun around and grab Kakashi wrist making the chidori disappear. He threw Kakashi at the same spot where he had thrown Tsunade.

_My chakra. What happen to it?_ Kakashi thought as he was being thrown towards Shizune and Tsunade. Kakashi was able to adjust him self where he slid right past the two women on his feet. Tsunade stood up after gathering her self.

"Damn, he is a lot faster," Tsunade snarled.

"Yes, he is," Kakashi agreed, "He was able to block both our attacks, plus he found a way to stop my chakra flow, stopping the chidori."

"Stop you're chakra flow?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded.

Tsunade got to her feet and several ninja joined her.

"We are going to need a plan to take him down," a random ninja stated.

"You're right," Kakashi nodded.

"What's his strengths and weaknesses?" another random ninja asked.

"He's a lighting, water and wind user at least. He uses two swords for the lighting, but he can use the lighting without them. He is very fast and very smart. His taijutsu is impeccable. It seems he can counter anyone with in a few minutes of fighting him," Kakashi replied.

"I see," the random ninja stated, "Weaknesses?"

"Genjutsu, I believe," Kakashi replied, "at least it was the last time we saw him."

Naruto landed on a rooftop across from the group of ninjas, and smiled at them.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started, "You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" Kakashi repeated.

"I can use genjutsu, actually I am pretty damn good at it. It helps when Itachi taught me Genjutsu," Naruto laughed.

"All right, Kakashi-senpai. Any other weaknesses?" a

"Well, that was fun and I would love to stay and chat, baa-chan, but I have things I need to do. Plus Pein-sama should be expecting me soon. I will see you soon," Naruto winked at Tsunade, "**Hiraishin no Jutsu."**

In an instant Naruto disappeared.

"Damn it," Tsunade swore under her breath, "Find him! I want every last ninja out looking for him! " she yelled.

Every ninja that was in Konoha that night went searching for Naruto but no one found him. He was long gone. The secret that Naruto was alive and was part of the Akatsuki now, was out.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base**

"Naruto Uzumaki," a voice called out as Naruto walked into the Akatsuki base after sneaking out of Konoha.

"Yes?" Naruto winced_, every time…_ Naruto thought.

"You went to Konoha?" the voice called out once more.

"Yes, but not willingly." Naruto replied trying to find the source of the voice. The Akatsuki base was empty except for Naruto and owner of the voice.

"Not willingly?" replied the voice.

"No sir, after the Ichibi was sealed, the leaf ninja burst into the base and was able take me by surprise and capture me. They took me to the village and had me interrogated. They were able to get past the first layer of seals but not farther than that."

"Just the first layer?" The voice questioned.

"Yes sir," Naruto replied still trying to find the owner of the voice and a after a moment of silence asked, "Pein-sama, will you teach me the **Shinra Tensei** and the **Banshō Ten'in**?"

"Naruto, you know those are Rinnegan powers. You have been able to use only a form of both **Gedō** and the **Gakidō**, but the **Shinra Tensei **and the **Banshō Ten'in** require the **Tendo."** Pein (the voice) replied.

"I know, sir," Naruto complied, "but I am willing to work for it."

"I can try to teach you a variation of the two, like I did the Gedō and the Gakidō," Pein answered.

"Thank you, Pein-sama," Naruto smiled.

"Before I can teach you, I am going to send you and Itachi-san to Orochimaru's hideout. You need to take care of Orochimaru, he a pain in our side," Pein requested.

"Konoha has the highest bounty on his head, more than our bingo offers, plus his assistant Kabuto has a bounty as well but only for the hidden villages. If we take their bodies back to Konoha, we can retrieve a large bounty," Naruto explained.

"If you wish to, just take care of Orochimaru," Pein demanded.

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded, "Itachi?" Naruto called out.

"Yes, Naruto?" Itachi replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you ready to take care of Orochimaru?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes," Itachi replied simply.

* * *

A few hours later, Itachi and Naruto were jumping branch to branch through a forest. It was silence most of the way there. They both had one thing on their mind.

Sasuke.

"Itachi, lets not kill Sasuke," Naruto mentioned still watching straight a head, "instead, lets take him back to Konoha alive."

"You're right. I never wanted him to leave Konoha," Itachi approved.

Naruto nodded, "So what's our plan? We don't need to go in without one."

"I know, I have been thinking about that," Itachi confirmed, "If you finish off Kabuto, I will handle Orochimaru. I was partnered with him before he left the Akatsuki, so I know some of his weaknesses. I also know he is after Sasuke's body."

"That's fine with me. How exactly are you planning on taking on Orochimaru?" Naruto questions still gazing at the direction that he and Itachi were heading.

"I have plan in mind. I could ask you the same question about Kabuto," Itachi returns.

"I've never been a strategist, but I have fought Kabuto a few times," Naruto thinks out loud as he remembers the fight he, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune fought against Orochimaru and Kabuto, as well as the few other times Naruto encountered Kabuto, "Putting all the information I know about Kabuto together has helped me put together a loose plan."

"Which is?" Itachi prompted.

"Kabuto is a medical ninja and a very skilled one at that. So his strong point is taijutsu and close range fighting. If I stick to my mid range and the few long rang skills I know, I should be able to take him down with out much problem," Naruto explains.

Itachi nods.

"But, we are going to have a problem if Sasuke gets in the middle of the fight," Naruto expresses his concern.

"I know. I have a way to keep him out of the fight," Itachi smirks to himself.

Naruto glances over at Itachi who is now looking at him, "How?"

Itachi points up at one of his eyes, "**Tsukuyomi."**

Naruto raises an eyebrow indicating for Itachi to explain further.

"The last time I saw my brother was at the hotel where Jiraiya and you were staying when we went to obtain you. As I recall, I used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and it completely knocked him out. I plan to do the same," Itachi explain.

"I see," Naruto nods and turns back to the direction they are following.

After a while Naruto and Itachi come up on a large field.

"Pein said this is where Orochimaru's base would be," Itachi confirmed they were in the right spot, "It much be underground. Naruto if you would please."

Naruto glanced at Itachi then nodded.

"**Doton: Gyaku Chidōkaku,"** Naruto exclaimed as he placed both hands on the ground after making several hand signs.

The ground started to shake and suddenly a large structure rose from the ground. It was only one story about housed several long hallways and rooms. It was covered in vines and dirt from being underground.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise," Naruto stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't think we ever had the element of surprise. They probably knew we were coming," Itachi shook his ahead.

"Your probably right. Lets go."

Naruto walked up to one of the walls with Itachi following, then started to gather the chakra in his feet. He then side kicked the wall, plunging his heel where he had gathered the most chakra into the hard surface. The wall crumbled while Naruto stood up straight.

"Well, your physical strength could almost rival Tsunade's," a voice inside called.

Naruto and Itachi peered inside the hole that the blond created and saw a face they weren't expecting just yet. Orochimaru. Then two other faces appeared on each side of Orochimaru. Sasuke was on the left while Kabuto was on the right.

* * *

So I hope you loved it!

Stayed tuned to figure out what Shikamaru figured out and for the fight between Itachi and Naruto and Kabuto, Oroichmaru and Sasuke!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Itachi and Naruto stood outside the hole Naruto created and stood facing three men standing in darkness.

"Itachi, are we looking at the real Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke?" Naruto asked to the man standing beside him.

"Yes, it's the real them. There isn't a trace of genjutsu or henge," Itachi nodded.

"Alright then lets get started," Naruto smirked.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, "You've joined the Akatsuki, yet your still set on bringing me back to the village."

"I gave up on that long ago, Sasuke. I'm here on orders," Naruto shook his head.

"Orders?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, I am here to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. They are a pain in the Akatuski's side," Naruto laughed.

"I see," Sasuke nodded, "Well, I will leave you to it, then. I will be in my quarters. Let me know when you are finished, we have something to discuss dobe." Sasuke turned around a waved back a Naruto.

"Humph, all right teme," Naruto smirked crossing his arms.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Orochimaru called.

"I just told you, my quarters," Sasuke snapped as he stopped in his .

"No, you aren't. You are to face Itachi and Naruto. They want to kill your master," Kabuto snapped back turning to face Sasuke's back

Sasuke continued to walk off until he was not visible. Kabuto turned back to face Naruto and Itachi.

"He's always been like that," Kabuto shook his head.

"Leave him be. This will be finished quickly," Orochimaru finally spoke.

"It will be," Itachi agreed.

"Itachi, I don't believe you need to use that jutsu on Sasuke. He seems to be willingly staying out of the fight," Naruto stated.

"It would appear so," Itachi nodded.

"I leave Orochimaru to you then," Naruto smirked at Kabuto, "I'll take him."

Itachi nodded while Kabuto made several hands signs. His hands started glowing blue with chakra then lunged at Naruto, who barely blocked his attack.

"Still using that, huh?" Naruto joked.

"Of course, its my best jutsu," Kabuto replied as he tried to kick Naruto who just blocked again.

_I'm never going to get anywhere if we are fight with taijutsu, he's better than me._ Naruto thought.

Naruto then used Kabuto's body as a launching pad and pushed himself back outside while Kabuto followed him letting his hands go back to normal, leaving Orochimaru and Itachi to battle it out inside. Naruto starting making hands for one of his favorite techniques.

"**Raiton: Kangekiha,"** Naruto exclaimed when he finished his hand signs.

Suddenly water sprayed out of Naruto's mouth soaking Kabuto, then lighting came out of Naruto's fingers traveling down the water to the soaking Kabuto. Kabuto's eye widen when he realized the lighting about to hit him. He was able to jump out of the way before the lighting reached him.

_Shit, he knows to use mid or long range jutsu since hand-to-hand combat is my strength, _Kabuto thought narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto landed away from Kabuto whose hands were already glowing blue with chakra. The silver haired shinobi then lunged at Naruto. With in a flash Naruto unsheathed his swords form his back and lunged at Kabuto.

_I'm not going to be able use just mid-range jutsus like I wanted to it seems, _ Naruto thought.

"Chakura no Mesu, again? Is that the only jutsu you can use, Kabuto?" Naruto smirked.

"I'm a medical ninja, what did you expect? A flashy jutsu?" Kabuto snapped.

Naruto and Kabuto fought back and forth with no luck on either side. Neither was able to land a hit on the other. They both stopped for a moment landing a distance from each other. Both breathing heavily.

_Naruto's taijutsu is better than before._

_Kabuto's taijutsu is better than I originally planned, I'm going to have to…._

Naruto lunged at Kabuto but disappeared. Before Kabuto could react Naruto was behind him.

"How did-" Kabuto started.

Naruto then reached around and slashed the grey haired ninja across the stomach with one of his Kibas. Before Naruto could disappear, Kabuto slashed his arm, but Naruto was able to teleport away. Naruto reappeared across the field where he was originally standing. Naruto then sheathed both swords so he could make hands signs.

"Ugh," Kabuto grunted as he fell on his back. Barely moving he made several hand signs and his hands turned green as he placed them on his stomach trying to heal it. Once healed to a point where he was able to fight, Kabuto stood.

Naruto formed two shadow clones on each side.

"I see you still use shadow clones," Kabuto laughed, "Lets see if you can use them properly this time!"

"You're still bleeding, Kabuto. You shouldn't be laughing," Naruto said with a serious tone.

Naruto's clones started making hands for another Jutsu but Kabuto was focused on the main Naruto, underestimating the clones like he has done in the past. The clones produced a water whip in hand and slung them at Kabuto, restraining him.

"What the-" Kabuto started finally noticing what the clones were doing before he was interrupted by the clones.

"**Suiton: Suiben"** the clones exclaimed together.

The main Naruto was making the Rasengan with a twist. The Rasengan appeared then four spears came out of it and started rotating.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken" **The main Naruto exclaimed as he threw the jutsu towards Kabuto.

The jutsu landed on Kabuto who was thrown back (after being released from the water whip) and landed on a near by tree then fell flat on his face.

Naruto then dispelled each clone and started walking towards Kabuto, who was struggling on the ground.

"Impressive, you're still able to move after that jutsu," Naruto said crouching down beside Kabuto who was trying to look up at Naruto, "I thought you would be more of a fight."

"What was that?" Kabuto was barely able to get out.

"Rasenshuriken. It's a wind technique. It creates countless microscopic wind-blades that severely damage the body on a cellular level. The wind-blades sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. That's why its impressive you are still able to move, but I guess that's what I get for fighting a medical ninja. They also attack the entire chakra circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu whatsoever, so your chakra forming days are over," Naruto explained his new technique with a smile as if he was impressed with himself.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Kabuto snapped.

"I was, but since you can't form chakra and can barely move, why not take you back alive? Well that is if Itachi will allow it," Naruto smirked, "but for safe measures…"

Naruto then unsheathed on of his swords and hit Kabuto on the back of the head in the same spot he had hit Gaara, knocking Kabuto out.

_That was easy_ Naruto laughed to him self.

He then drug Kabuto back to the large structure where the large hole that Naruto made was. He dropped the body and stepped inside, where he saw Itachi standing over a very large white snake with a strange head.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked staring at the snake.

"Orochimaru's true form," Itachi replied as he heard the familiar voice without looking up from snake's body.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Is Kabuto?"

"No," Naruto replied simply.

"What?" Itachi's head snapped up.

"He's unconscious," Naruto caught Itachi's eyes.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Itachi asked narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"I hit him with the Rasenshuriken, he's unable to move and isn't able to forum chakra. I thought an alive Kabuto would be a nice present for Konoha," Naruto smiled.

"Oh, all right. You and I need to go speak with Sasuke," Itachi remembered looking back down at the snake, "I am not looking forward to hauling this to Konoha."

"We don't have to," Naruto said. When Itachi looked at Naruto with a confused looked, Naruto pulled out two scrolls. A green one and a red one, "I will seal the bodies in these."

Itachi nodded for Naruto to seal the bodies. Naruto turned around and walked over to the unconscious Kabuto. Naruto unrolled the green scroll and placed it on top of the body. He then made several hand signs then place both hands on the seal written in the scroll.

"Seal!" Naruto said. Suddenly Kabuto's body was sucked into the seal. Naruto rerolled the scroll, walked over to the white snake and repeated the process. Once he was finished, he and Itachi walked to where Sasuke's quarters would be. Naruto opened the door to find Sasuke standing with his back to the two men. Sasuke turned around to look at the two men. Once he saw it was Naruto and Itachi, Sasuke smirked.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto dead?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru is, but Kabuto's just unconscious and unable to move," Naruto replied with a blank expression.

"Good," Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke looked over to Itachi. Both Uchihas had their sharingan activated when they looked at each other. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi when his sharingan shape changed.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi whispered and before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had collapsed to the floor.

"I knew you'd do that," Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Now we can take him back to the village without a fight," Itachi said with a serious tone.

"I know, but I still wonder what he want to discuss with me," Naruto sighed then crouched down beside Sasuke and pulled out another green scroll. He repeated the sealing process.

Naruto stood back up and placed the scrolls with the other ones in his pack. Naruto nodded at Itachi signaling that he was ready to leave. Both men walked out of the same hole that Naruto had created earlier. Naruto started to walk away but then was stopped by Itachi.

"Please take care of the hideout. I don't want anyone else finding it," Itachi motioned towards the large building.

Naruto nodded then place his hands on the ground after making several hand signs "**Doton:Chidōkaku,"** the ground started to shake again and the building sunk back into the ground. Once it was gone there was not visible sign that anything had happened there. Naruto and Itachi took their leave. They were now headed towards a village that probably never wanted to see their faces again unless it was in a casket.

**So I am not good with fighting scenes! Hope you like the chapter! Please Review!**


	11. Mother's Day Special

Mother's Day Special

"Naruto…" a voice called out softly.

Upon hearing his name, the blonde opened his eyes to reveal crystal clear blue orbs. He blinked several times to clear the haze. Without sitting up, he glanced around. He seemed to be in a small, indefinable room that was strangely familiar. Suddenly realizing that someone had said his name, and he didn't know where he was, he sat up to face a young woman standing over him.

The woman was strangely familiar to the blonde. She was strikingly beautiful with her extremely long red hair and deep blue, almost purple eyes. She smiled softly at the boy with her hand her chest. She wore a long green dress with yellow tee underneath.

"Naruto…" she repeated at the blonde.

Naruto still sitting held his hand in front of his face in a defensive manner, "Who are you?" he glanced around, "Where am I?"

"That's right…" she smiled.

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Naruto, can you take a guess of who I am?" she continued to smile.

Naruto's eyes narrowed even more at the woman as he stood up. He shook his head like he was dismissing a thought. Then suddenly his face softened. His eyes widened and filled with sorrow almost to the brink of tears.

The woman noticed this, "That's right. I'm your…"

"Mom…" Naruto finished for her starring in disbelief.

"Yes," the woman closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

"How? How is this possible?" Naruto said as the tears he was holding back spilled over.

"Minato, didn't explain much did he?" she said giving her son a questioning look.

"We… we didn't talk much," Naruto replied looked away as his eyes filled with shame.

"I see," the woman nodded and pretended not to notice the shame in her son's eyes.

The woman sat down and pushed her legs out beside her, she patted the ground indicating for Naruto to side beside her. He did as he was silently told to and sat cross-legged beside her.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking over at his mother. He glanced around to get a better perspective of where he was exactly. The room around his was indefinable. He couldn't tell where the floor ended and the walls began. They were a mix of white and yellow. They two of them seemed to be sitting in the center.

"In your mind scape," Kushina looked at her son.

"My mind scape?" Naruto repeated glancing back at the red head.

Kushina nodded, "Yes, the chakra Minato sealed in you with the Kyuubi has just released so I am able to speak with you."

"I see, just like his did," Naruto nodded then looked at his lap.

"Yes," Kushina looked at the blonde, "You look just like him, with that unmanageable spikey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes."

"I know," Naruto replied but didn't look up.

"You spoke with him?" Kushina asked.

Naruto only nodded.

"I see. With that reaction, I assume it didn't go well?" Kushina questioned.

"No," Naruto replied simply shaking his head.

There was a silence in the room that neither wanted to break.

"We didn't speak much, and if your chakra worked the same as his, than you know the things I have done and what I am planning on doing," Naruto spoke without looking up.

"I do," Kushina nodded.

"Then you should feel the same as him," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes… and no," Kushina shook her head.

Naruto snapped his head up at the unexpected reply, "What?"

Kushina sighed.

"You don't feel the same?" Naruto asked once again.

"I do to an extent, but I…" Kushina started and turned her gaze to her lap.

"You what?" Naruto prompted.

Kushina turned back to her son, "I will love you, and no matter what you did, what you are doing or what are you planning to do, I will always love you, as you are my son."

Naruto blinked at his mom in surprise. This was not expectant answer. He was preparing himself for the same reaction his father had.

**FLASHBACK **

"Naruto," a familiar voice called out deafeningly.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the Yondaime Hokage standing directly in front of him. Naruto was standing in front of an empty cage in ankle deep water. Her recognized it as the place where the Kyuubi had been sealed years ago.

"Yondaime Hokage," Naruto breathed out unsure if this was real or a dream.

"Naruto," Minato repeated once again but in a slightly softer voice.

"H-How do you know my name?" Naruto blinked at the man standing in front of him.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Because I'm the one who named you."

Naruto repeated the same look and narrowed his eyes, "You? You name me?"

"Of course, I am your father after all," Minato eyes softened as he realized Naruto had no idea about his past but it didn't make up for the things he had done.

"Y-Your my father?" Naruto eyes widened in disbelief, then hot tear stung his face as they started to fall. Naruto reached up and wiped them off with the sleeve of his black Akatsuki cloak.

"I am," Minato started, "The Sandaime never told you because if people had know you were my son, you would have been in constant danger. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Dad," Naruto sniffed.

"Hmm?" Minato replied.

Then suddenly Naruto threw out a punch directly hitting Minato in the stomach. Minato's eyes widen at the shock of his on son punching him and the pain he felt. Naruto stood and back up as Minato doubled over in pain.

"That was for sealing the fucking Kyuubi in me," Naruto snarled as the tears ran down his face, "How could seal the fucking Kyuubi in your own son?"

It was silence for a way as the two men just stood and faced each other. Minato then looked away and smiled.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Minato asked.

"Nineteen," Naruto replied simply.

"Nineteen, wow," Minato smiled again, "I'm sorry. I caused you a lot of pain. I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside you because I thought you would be able to use it one day."

"I know," Naruto stared back at his father.

"You know?" Minato asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Tobi told me what happened the night I was born and the reasoning you gave to mom for sealing the Kyuubi in me but he never mentioned that you were my father," Naruto explained.

"I see," Minato nodded, "Would you care you explain why you are working with the organization that tried to kill you and is planning on destroying Konoha and the rest of the world?"

Naruto snickered, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Minato stated.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms, "The Akatsuki and I trying to bring peace to the world using the Juubi to enlarge an infinite genjutsu."

"I know what you are planning. I have been watching from inside you," Minato replied, "But why are you helping them, Naruto? Why aren't you trying to destroy them?! They are going to start another war!"

"Because I want to see them destroy that god forsaken village," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.

"You want to see them destroy Konoha?!" Minato yelled.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Why?!" Minato continued to yell.

"Because of the way they treated me for sixteen years," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, forget about those villagers! What about your friends? What about Kakashi and Tsunade? What about Jiraiya?" Minato screeched again.

Naruto shook his head.

"What about Iruka?" Minato softened.

Naruto sighed, "Those petty things don't matter to me any more."

"I couldn't be more disappointed in you, Naruto," Minato closed his eyes and looked away.

"I know. I couldn't be the perfect shinobi you wanted," Naruto said.

Minato took a deep breath and turned away leaving Naruto standing there.

"I hope you change your mind, Naruto," Minato said over his shoulder.

Naruto didn't say anything as he watched Minato walk away leaving him standing there. Naruto watched his father until he faded away.

"I'm sorry dad, but I couldn't tell you the truth. Please don't hate me forever," Naruto said to the empty room as a single fell down his cheek.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I see," Kushina nodded, "Minato was the Hokage. His love for the village is strong."

"I know," Naruto nodded.

"But when his only son tells him that he wants to see the village destroyed, it hurts more than you could ever know, Naruto," Kushina said placing her hand on Naruto shoulder, "It hurts him as a father."

"He hates me," Naruto said bluntly.

"Naruto, I don't think he could ever hate you, but he is disappointed in you as am I," Kushina frowned, "But I could never hate you."

"You don't hate me?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kushina smiled, "Minato doesn't either. In fact he was so happy when he found out I was pregnant with you. He was excited to be a father."

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Please know that what ever you decide to do, that we will always love you. We may not be happy with things you are doing but we will always love you," Kushina pulled Naruto into a sideways awkward hug.

"I love you too, Mom," Naruto hugged her back.

"My time is ending as my chakra is fading," Kushina pulled away.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"There is one thing I want to ask you before I go," Kushina stated.

"What?" Naruto blinked at her.

"Your plans aren't what they seem are they?" Kushina asked.

"Of course not," Naruto shook his head.

Kushina smiled and hugged her son once more as she started to fad away.

"Remember, we will always love you," Kushina repeated as she completely faded away leaving Naruto sitting in the room alone.

"I love you too, mom," Naruto smiled, "And you too, dad."

* * *

**So I wanted to get this done before Mother's day but that didn't happen so, here is the story I was writing for Mother's day. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon! **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**So, as promised! Here is the next chapter. I have got say that this is one of my favorites to write! Writing Naruto's character in this chapter was a lot of fun! So...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"The latest Akatsuki report came it, Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"Oh? What is it this time?" Tsunade whined.

"They have sealed the Ichibi, the Yonbi, and the Nanabi. But each village has said their Jinchuuriki have come back alive after they were captured. Even the Jinchuurikis can't explain why," Jiraiya said as he re-laid the information he gathered to Tsunade.

"I can explain it," a voice called from the door of the office.

Tsunade and Jiraiya in the direction of the door and saw Kakashi and Shikamaru standing there.

"Kakashi? You know how the Jinchuurikis are surviving the extraction?" Tsunade said.

"They're not," Shikamaru said.

"What…" Tsunade said with an 'are you kidding me' face.

"They're not surviving the extraction but are being revived afterwards," Kakashi explained.

"Revived?" Jiraiya eyed Kakashi curiously.

"Yes, by Naruto," Shikamaru finished explained.

"Naruto?" Tsunade repeated.

"Yes, that's how Gaara was able to come back after the Akatsuki took the Ichibi," Kakashi continued.

"Since they are being revived, it would explain how they don't have any memories of the extraction or how they survived," Jiraiya thought out loud.

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed.

"But why would Naruto revive the Jinchuuriki after they sealed the tailed beast?" Jiraiya asked to no one in particular.

"Gaara asked him the same question after he revived Gaara. Naruto said 'I wasn't going to let those who are precious to me die for someone else's dream'" Kakashi explained.

"So Naruto doesn't want people a to die unnecessarily," Tsunade clarified.

"Most likely," Kakashi confirmed.

"Tsunade, there is one more thing," Jiraiya remembered.

"What?" Tsunade asked looking in Jiraiya's direction.

"Kumogakure is asking for our assistance. They house the Hachibi and the Nibi. They believe Naruto and Itachi are coming soon to capture them and since they were leaf ninja, they would like our help. We don't know what the Akatsuki are planning but we should stop them until we know what they're up to," Jiraiya explained.

"I agree. That's out of character for the Raikage to ask for assistance," Tsunade laughed.

"It is but the two Jinchuurikis are his brother and his granddaughter. Plus the two men who are trying to capture the Jinchuurikis are leaf ninja," Jiraiya countered.

"Did the Raikage specify on how many or what type of ninja he would like us to send?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, he didn't ask for numbers but he asked for a select few that we believe can go up against our missing-nins. He asked for someone who can go against Itachi's sharingan. With Naruto, he asked for us to send someone we believe can go up against him. I thought about it and Naruto is a close to mid-range fighter. He is strong is taijutsu and close-range jutsu. He is weakness it long-range fighting. Although Naruto have matured and his intelligence has increased, strategy is still one of his weak points. So, if we send a couple long-range fighters with a high intelligence and a knack for strategy we should be able to go up against Naruto. As for Itachi, there is only one person I know that can go up against the Sharingan," Jiraiya explained what he had been thinking about.

"I think I know just the team to send," Tsunade smirked.

"Who-"Kakashi started

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran into the office with a panicked looked on her face.

"What?"

"There are two Akatsuki members at the south gate asking for you," Shizune asked.

Tsunade nodded at Shizune and before anyone knew it Tsunade was out the door followed by Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune.

A few moments later, Tsunade walked up to the gate that was now surrounded by a large amount of ninja.

"Move!" Tsunade yelled as she and the four pushed their way to the front.

Naruto was leaning up against the gate while Itachi stood a few feet away from Naruto facing the group of ninja.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Tsunade almost yelled.

"I brought you a present, baa-chan," Naruto smiled as he pushed him self away from the wall he was leaning on. Naruto then noticed that Kakashi and Jiraiya were standing on one side of Tsunade and Shikamaru and Sakura on the other.

He and Itachi walked up to they were closer to the ninja, who looked like they would attack at any moment but the two men didn't seem fazed.

Naruto reached behind him in his pack and pulled out three scrolls, one red and two green. He handed the two green ones to Itachi and laid the other on ground. Naruto crouched down and unrolled the scroll. The group of ninja, eyed him carefully and curiously. Naruto then made a series of hand signs then placed both hands one on top of the other on top of the seal written on the scroll. With a puff of smoke, a body appeared. Orochimaru. Several gasps came from the large group of ninja. Naruto stood up and looked at the shocked faces. Jiraiya and Tsunade eyed the body with anger, hurt, confusion and many more emotions.

"Uh, Naruto…" Itachi started as he starred down at the body.

"I know, that's not what I sealed…" Naruto said as he eyed the body and scratching his head.

"How did…" Itachi couldn't gather the words which was strange for Itachi.

"What do you mean that's not what you sealed?" a voice called from the group.

Naruto looked up and found that Kakashi had asked him the question. Naruto scratched the back of his head, unable to come up with an answer for Kakashi.

"Did you not know you sealed Orochimaru's body?" this time it was Jiraiya asking the questions.

"Um, yes, well no," Naruto stuttered still trying to figure out how to explain why Itachi and Naruto were so confused.

"Well, which is it?" Kakashi prompted.

"We sealed Orochimaru, but that's no what he looked like when we sealed him," Itachi was finally able to explain.

"What did he look like?" Kakashi asked.

"A giant white snake," Naruto said.

Every looked at Naruto like they weren't sure about what he said.

Naruto shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to explain. Naruto held out his hand to Itachi, who then placed another scroll in his hand. Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and repeated the process. With a puff of smoke another body appeared, this time it was Kabuto's. The group was not as shocked at this body.

Naruto stood up and looked at Tsunade's face, "He's alive. He isn't able move since his nervous system is shot. Plus his chakra connections throughout his body have been disconnected, so even if he was able to move, he can't use his chakra."

"What did you do to him to cause that much damage?" Sakura asked blinking wide eyed at Naruto.

Naruto laughed at the question then realized she was serious, "Well, if you do a full medical exam on his body you will find out any ways, so I don't see the harm in telling you. It's a new jutsu I created based on the Rasengan Ero-Sennin taught me called the Rasenshuriken. It's a wind technique. It creates countless microscopic wind-blades that severely damage the body on a cellular level. The wind-blades sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. They also attack the entire chakra circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu whatsoever."

Tsunade's and Sakura's faces as well as any other medical ninja around were in shock that a jutsu could create that much damage to someone. Tsunade and Sakura were also shocked that Naruto knew that much about the body. Naruto laughed at the look on everyone's faces.

"Why did you leave him alive?" Tsunade asked, "if you could do that much damage, I am sure you could have killed him."

"Yeah, I could have. Actually, I was going to, but I knew we were bring them back here. So I thought why not bring him back alive? That way Konoha could get some information from him?" Naruto replied.

"Why-" Tsunade started to ask but Naruto seemed to be ignoring her so she dropped the topic.

Naruto then turned to Itachi and asked for the last scroll.

Naruto laid the scroll on the ground and repeated the same process. A puff of smoke and the last body appeared. There were several gasps around the large group of ninja but the loudest one was form the pink haired girl in the front. Naruto stood up and looked at the faces in front of him. Most of the faces were focused on the three bodies that lay in front of him.

"He's also alive," Naruto motioned toward Sasuke's body, "He's not injured at all. He doesn't know that I was bringing him here."

"We are also here to collect the bounty for each of these men," Itachi spoke up staring directly at Tsunade, "We will be on our way once we receive the bounty."

"Shizune, please retrieve the rewards for each of these men," Tsunade asked without looking away from Itachi. Everyone else's eyes were on Naruto. Shizune scrambled away to retrieve the bounties.

Naruto leaned down and pulled the scrolls out from under each of the bodies. He re-rolled them and placed them back in his pack. When Naruto looked back up, he saw everyone was staring at him like they were expecting something. Naruto just blinked unsure how to respond.

_How strong has Naruto become?_

_He was able to take down Orochimaru and cause a severe amount of damage to Kabuto._

These were the kind of thoughts that ran through everyone's mind as they stared at the blonde hair boy. Naruto had been even more dangerous than any one expected. Something needed to be done.

"Naruto, what other variants of the Rasengan have you come up with?" Jiraiya asked breaking the silence.

"Now, Ero-Sennin, why would I tell you that? So you could come up with ways to defeat it?" Naruto laughed and placed his hands on his hip, "I'm not that gullible little kid you use to train."

Jiraiya just nodded in response. Naruto glanced over at Kakashi, who was staring at him intently.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you want to say something, say it. Don't just stare at me," Naruto said in a serious voice narrowing his eyes at Kakashi and crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll say it. What have you given up for power?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed even further.

Kakashi's question shocked Naruto. He truly didn't know how to answer that. He looked around at the other ninja, they were staring at him like they seem to be expecting an answer from him.

Naruto sighed and thought of only one thing to say, "Everything."

It seemed like it was the answer that everyone was expecting. Kakashi nodded. Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. Jiraiya looked disappointed. Shikamaru looked pissed and Sakura looked sad.

Naruto smirked and was about to say something until he saw Shizune walk up with three scrolls and handed them to Naruto. Naruto took them then handed them to Itachi. Naruto turned around to leave.

"Naruto…" Sakura said from behind him.

Naruto turned to face her.

"Your injured," Sakura said. Her face was sad but determined.

Naruto looked down at the arm Sakura was referring to, it was bleeding badly. At this rate, Naruto wasn't sure if he would make it back to the base before passing out from blood loss and he would never hear the end of it from Itachi.

"Oh, I guess I am," Naruto shrugged, he didn't want to look weak in front of his old village, "without the Kyuubi, I forget I don't heal as fast any more."

Naruto turned to leave but something grabbed his arm (the none injured one), he turned around and saw that Sakura had grabbed him.

"Let me heal it for you, please," Sakura pleaded.

"Why?" Naruto eyed her carefully.

"It's the least I can do after you kept you promise and brought Sasuke back to the village."

Naruto looked over at Itachi who just shrugged like he didn't care and then he looked over at the other ninja, who gave him the cold stare he was used to. _At least this time they had a reason_. Naruto looked back down at Sakura who still looked at him with pleading eyes.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but hurry. I have some business to take of."

Naruto pulled off his cloak and revealed just a plain black shirt over plain black pants. Tsunade noticed he was no longer wearing the necklace she gave him.

_He truly is gone._

"Where's the necklace?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

Naruto looked up from where Sakura was healing him and looked a Tsunade (who looked pissed). Naruto smirked, "I don't have it any more, sorry."

Tsunade was about to lung at Naruto but Jiraiya stopped her shocking everyone. He leaned down and whispered something in the blonde's ear, then she appeared to settle down. Tsunade breathed out a sharp breath when Jiraiya released her and gave Naruto a death glare. Once Sakura was finished he pulled his cloak back on and tightened around his waist with his belt and turned to leave. He jumped up to he landed on the roof of the gate with Itachi following .

Naruto turned around once more and said "Sakura, thank you," Naruto then glanced over at Shikamaru and finished, "I always keep my promises."

Naruto place his hand on Itachi's shoulder and the two men disappeared.

"Yeah right," Tsunade huffed as she turned away and wave to Shizune, "Shizune take care of those three."

Tsunade walked away more mad than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

**So that was the chapter! Please review! I love to read them! **

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is an Author's Note (that will be replaced by a chapter later tonight. I have several story ideas floating around in my head and so I need your help in which story to start writing nex. So here are the ideas. :D**

1) In an AU Naruto is a very quiet genus. His father is still alive. (Starts when Naruto is still in the academy.) Naruto hides who is really is. The son of the 4th hokage and a genus. Everything thinks he is a complete idoit with no talent since all he does is sit there and never tries.

2) Naruto was taken by Danzo after he was born. The elders believed it was best to train the young boy so he would be able to control the nine tails, but when he is 10 they send him to the academy. What will happen if the rookies and their sensei's find out that Naruto is actually a highly skilled ROOT member?

3) What is Naruto and Sasuke had switched places? What if Naruto had been the one to deflect from the village and Sasuke was trying to bring him back?

4) Naruto disappeared when he was only 5 years old. Taken by the Akatsuki, memories wiped and trained so they could use him to take the rest of tailed beasts. What happens when Naruto is sent to retrieve the one tail that Konoha obtained? Minato and kushina alive.

5)Right after Naruto returns from his mission in the Land of Waves, he is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and they wipe his memories. The unknowing Naruto is trained by each member and then is sent to each village to obtain the Jinchuurikis. What happens in Konoha when they hear romurs about a blonde Akatsuki member kidnapping the jinchuuriki?

**Alright, so those ate my latest ideastho will set a poll soon! But for now, please review. This will be changed to an actual chapter soon when the poll is up! Thank you all for your help!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Wow, it has been a long time since I have updated! Like my other stories. I am going to post two chapters! This one is sorta a fluff and sort of not. Hope you enjoy it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Uchiha Itachi. Uzumaki Naruto" a voice overhead called out.

The blonde below winced at the sound of his own name. He would never get use to the malice in Pein's voice. The Uzumaki and Uchiha stood in the cave where the Gedo statue was. They stood below the statue staring at he hologram of their leader who stood on the head of the statue. The blonde sighed then glanced over at his partner. Itachi had the same look, as always, which was nothing. The Uchiha showed no emotion as usual. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" the blonde replied for both he and his partner.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke has been taken care of I assume?" the voice rang out once more.

"Yes, Pein-sama," Naruto nodded.

"Good," the hologram nodded in return, "You next mission has been decided."

"Already?" Itachi's monotone voice questioned.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi and Kisame are to obtain the eight tails and the two tails located in Kumogakure," Pein answered.

"Yes, Pein-sama," Itachi nodded then turned to see Kisame stepping into the opening.

"Wait, I have already given you the one-tails and the nine-tails! I think I'm finished," Naruto snarled, "Plus you promised me something, Pein-sama."

"Very well then, Naruto. Itachi, Kisame, please obtain the tailed beasts," the voice boomed.

Itachi and Kisame headed out towards the hidden cloud, leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the cave awaiting his newest training.

"Naruto, we will begin tomorrow morning," Pein said.

"Yes, sir," Naruto said as he bowed then headed out of the cave as well. He was thankful to start the training the next day as there was something he wanted to do.

* * *

The newly reassembled team Kakashi was making their way to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, doing what the ninjas do best; jumping through trees. Kakashi was in the front leading the team of four as he was the leader for this mission. Shikamaru was to his left slightly behind him. Sakura was to his right slightly behind him as well. In the back was a new face, Sai. Both Shikamaru and Sakura found Sai to be a bit strange. He seemed to have no emotion, but plenty of attitude since he seemed to say whatever he wanted with no consideration for the other person. Although, Sakura thought Sai looked a bit like Sasuke in a way. As assumed, Sakura and Shikamaru didn't particularly like Sai, but they go a long for the sake of the mission of course.

"Lets stop here and rest. We aren't expected by the Cloud until tomorrow afternoon and we only have less than half a day left of travel," Kakashi said as he landed in a small clearing in the forest followed by the others.

The four set up a temporary campsite. They didn't even bother to put a tent, since it was a nice night. A few hours later, the four ninja sat around a campfire in silence, until Sai broke the silence.

"So, tell me about that blond hair boy that dropped off the three missing-nins," Sai said out loud without looking up from the fire, "I believe Naruto was his name."

Sai looked up and found three different expressions looking at him. Sakura looked sad, while Shikamaru looked pissed. Kakashi had his normal expression on.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He seemed to have quiet an affect on the people of the village, especially Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya," Sai said looking back down at the fire, "I was curious as to why."

"Well, your our team mate now, so you should know about Naruto," Kakashi nodded.

Sai looked around at the three ninja who were all staring at the fire with the same expression, disheartened.

"Naruto was my student when he was a genin with Sakura and Sasuke, one of men Naruto brought back that day. Naruto was also a student of Jiraiya who thought of Naruto like his grandson. Tsunade was very close to him as well, she thought of him like a little brother. Naruto had a way of changing people's hearts," Kakashi smiled as he remembered the little blonde haired boy, "But Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, before sacrificing himself to the Akatsuki when they attacked our village. That day we assumed Naruto had died. We went to retrieve his body and had a funeral for him. But when we went to protect the Kazekage, who also was one of Naruto's closest friends, we found out he was alive and working with the Akatsuki."

"Why is he working with the Akatsuki if he was such a great kid?" Sai asked still looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head indicating he doesn't know.

Sai stood up and started walking towards on of the trees, "well, he's a traitor now, a missing-nin. He must be taken-"

Before Sai or anyone else could react, Shikamaru had Sai pushed against the nearest tree with a Kunai at his neck. Kakashi and Sakura had stood up, but didn't stop Shikamaru.

"You will not speak bad about Naruto. He may have deflected from the village but he is still our comrade, our friend, understood?" Shikamaru growled.

Sai just nodded, not wanting to make the situation worse. Shikamaru released him and walked over to where his sleeping bag was, avoiding Kakashi and Sakura's gaze. Shikamaru laid down facing way from everyone.

"Lets get some sleep," Kakashi said as he turned around to follow Shikamaru's lead.

Sai and Sakura nodded and did as they were told.

A few hours later, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were sound a sleep, but Shikamaru was wide-awake and staring at the sky. The brunette was still wearing his typical uniform but his vest was unzipped. Suddenly he heard something land on the nearest tree, he jumped up ready for the attack but saw Naruto standing on a tree branch. Naruto nodded his head indicating for Shikamaru to follow.

A few moments later, Shikamaru found Naruto facing away from him looking over a lake. Shikamaru had unconsciously pulled Naruto's necklace out from underneath his shirt and held it. They were a few miles from where the brunette's team was sleeping. Shikamaru walked up so he was standing next to Naruto. He then reached his hand over to the blondes and grabbed it. Naruto held Shikamaru's hand as they stood in silence for a while.

Shikamaru finally broke the silence, "why are you here, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled still facing away from Shikamaru, "I sensed your chakra in the area and I wanted to see you."

Naruto then turned to find Shikamaru looking at him. Naruto looked down at the necklace the brunette was still holding and smiled. The blond reached his hand up and laid it on the side of the brunettes face as he leaned in a kissed the brunette. Shikamaru kissed him back as he grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled him in closer. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back and looked into Shikamaru's eyes.

Naruto smiled at the lazy brunette, "I love you, ya know."

Shikamaru returned the smile, "I know."

Shikamaru pulled the blonde into another kiss.

After a while, Naruto and Shikamaru sat by the lake in silence.

"Shika?" Naruto asks.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru grunts as he lies back on his back with his arms behind his head to look up at the sky.

"Why me?" Naruto's voice suddenly turned serious.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks as he noticed Naruto's tone changed.

"Why did you choose me? I mean there are a lot of nice, good-looking guys in the village. So, why me? I'm a rogue ninja and an Akatsuki member at that," Naruto explain as he was looking in his lap.

"Well, Naruto, I've been in love with you since we were in the academy. Those feelings just don't go away when you left the village," Shikamaru closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Really? Since the academy?" Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled still looking up at the sky, "Yes. When did you fall in love with me?"

Naruto retuned the smile, "hmm, well I guess it would be when we went to retrieve Sasuke, but I don't think I realized it until after we returned."

"Hmm, why?" Shikamaru countered.

"Why what?"

Shikamaru laughed, "Why did you fall in love with me?"

"There's not just one reason, Shika. There are many," Naruto whispered smiling into his lap, "what about you? Why did you fall for me?"

"Because you are the light that make my shadows stronger."

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru who was already starring at him, "Really?"

Shikamaru nodded, "really."

After a few more minutes of silence, Shikamaru sat up, "So you can use water, lighting and wind?"

"Shikamaru, I really don't want to talk about that kind of stuff," Naruto spoke as he looked forward.

Shikamaru just nodded as he understood what Naruto wanted.

"But I would like to know what happened to Sasuke," Naruto's voice turned serious again.

"Well, after you left Shizune had the ANBU take Sasuke and Kabuto to the Intel center and we don't know what happened to Orochimaru. We haven't been able to see Sasuke, I have even tried. Sakura is the only one Tsunade will let see him. I asked her how he was once, and she said that he hasn't spoken a word," Shikamaru explained.

"He must be really mad at me for bringing him back to the village," Naruto said as he brought his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

"How is everyone else? I mean besides you, I really don't get to talk to anyone and see how they are doing," Naruto said quietly.

"Hmm, lets see. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are together and Kurenai had a kid. So team ten broke up and I am on Kakashi-sensei's team now. Everyone in our class is a Jonin now, even Lee," Shikamaru thought out loud.

"How about Jiraiya? Tsunade? And Kakashi?" Naruto questioned.

"Tsunade's fine, but she always seems pissed now-a-days. Kakashi well, he's even more reserved than usual. We really never see Jiraiya any more," Shikamaru answered.

"Oh."

"You know, we used to have a tradition, where all of us go to Ichiraku's twice a year," Shikamaru said noticing Naruto's sudden mood swing.

"Twice a year?" Naruto asked still looking straight ahead.

"Yes, October 10th and June 6th," Shikamaru muttered.

When Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, the blonde was staring at him with wide eyes.

"We still do actually," Shikamaru looked back up at the sky.

"Why?" Naruto asked still looking directly at Shikamaru. Naruto could feel the sting of tears about roll out of his eyes.

"Because we miss you Naruto. Even though you're with the Akatsuki and you led us to believe you were dead for three years, we still think of you as a friend," Shikamaru said.

"I see. It's getting late, Shikamaru. Itachi and Kisame will wonder where I am. I have to go," Naruto said reluctantly as he stood up.

Shikamaru followed Naruto's lead and stood up. Naruto grabbed the brunette's waist and pulled him close. They embraced for a while until Naruto pulled away and kissed the brunette.

When the brunette finally pulled away, he lead his head against the blonde's "I love you,"

"I know," Naruto pulled away from Shikamaru and the disappeared.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the lake. He pulled his hair tie out and let his hair fall to his shoulders. Shikamaru rubbed his temples like he had a headache. He was still sitting by the lake, when he felt a presence. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi a ways back.

_How long has he been there? Did he see Naruto?_

"Kakashi," Shikamaru called.

"Shikamaru, this is where you've been?" Kakashi called back.

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered.

"We are packing up, so lets go," Kakashi nodded in the direction of their camp.

Shikamaru stood up and tied his hair back up. He started walking back to where Kakashi was standing, but stopped when he saw Kakashi narrow his eye.

"Where did you get that?" the silver hair ninja asked.

"Get what?" Shikamaru asked placing his hand in his pockets and continued walking.

"That." Kakashi said pointing to the necklace hanging around the brunette's neck.

Shikamaru looked down. _Shit, I forgot I had taken it out. _Shikamaru looked back up at Kakashi who was still waiting for an answer.

"Someone gave it to me," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. He took his hand out of his pocket and tucked the necklace back into his shirt.

"Who?" Kakashi pushed.

"Someone special to me," Shikamaru replied eyeing Kakashi hoping he would drop the subject.

Kakashi understood Shikamaru's look and dropped the subject, even though he already knew the answer. The brunette and the silver hair ninja walked back to the camp, where Sai and Sakura had already packed up.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Jiraiya spoke softly as he opened the door, since Naruto had escaped a few weeks ago and then returned with Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto, he had been careful about what he said to her.

The blonde Hokage sat at her desk looking over paper work, she was resting her head on her hand. She looked up at the white haired man without moving from her position.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I have got some information on the Akatsuki," Jiraiya replied as he stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him.

Tsunade's interest suddenly spiked and she put down paper. She laced her fingers in front of her face and looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe I have located the leader, Pein," Jiraiya answered walking up to the desk.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Where?"

"The Hidden Rain village."

"Hidden Rain? You mean Hanzou?" Tsunade asked confused.

"No, it seems that the Hidden Rain was taken over and Hanzou was defeated several years ago. Since the Hidden Rain is so secluded from the rest of the world, no one knew about it…" Jiraiya explained.

"Giving the Akatsuki a perfect cover," Tsunade looked away.

"Exactly," Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"What are you thinking?" Tsunade asked turning in her chair towards the windows behind her.

"I came to get your permission to infiltrate the Hidden Rain village, and pursue more Intel on the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said to the back of the chair.

"I don't know, Jiraiya. The Akatsuki members are extremely dangerous, especially since we have only seen a fraction of what they can do," Tsunade replied to the window.

"You need to trust me, Tsunade. I am not that week little kid that you met when we were genins," Jiraiya smirked.

"I know, but if Orochimaru couldn't fight them, how can you? Or me?" Tsunade replied as her voice got quiet.

"I am not going there to fight them. I am going to gather information. If I find my self in a dangerous situation, I will pull my self out," Jiraiya persuaded the blonde.

Tsunade sighed in defeat, "very well, but if you see Naruto, do no engage him. He's more powerful than you or I."

"I know and I don't plan to," Jiraiya replied.

"And Jiraiya?" Tsunade said as she turned back around.

"Hm?"

"Come back alive," Tsunade said with a smirk.

Jiraiya only nodded and left the office.

_Naruto, what happened to you? _Tsunade thought to herself as she turned to look out the window.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Here is the second chapter I am posting today! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Ps. If follows the manga closely but not for long!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

True to its name, it was pouring down rain in Amegakure as a small toad leaped up out of the water. When it opened it's mouth a hand popped out then followed by the rest of the body of Jiraiya. The white haired man steadied him self and stood on top of the water next to the toad. He looked up at the large city and smirked. He then dismissed the toad.

"I'm in," he smiled, "That was easier than anticipated. Or so it seems."

Several hours later, Jiraiya found himself wondering around Ame in search of some type of information. It was still raining, so Jiraiya had pulled out a white cloak with the hood pulled up masking his face. He was smart enough to know that any of the Akatsuki members could be found in the small village so he masked his chakra. He continued to look around until something caught his eye. A blonde hair man was standing close by talking to one of the shop owners. Jiraiya was able to see that Naruto was talking sweetly to an elderly lady selling some type of food. Naruto paid for his food then walked away as he waved to the elderly lady.

Jiraiya took this chance to see just what the village thought about the young man he once considered his prized student. He walked up to the elderly lady who was now sitting down.

"Excuse me," Jiraiya said sweetly to the lady.

"Yes, young lad," the lady replied.

"Oh, I hardly consider my self young," Jiraiya laughed, "But I would like to buy one of these dumplings."

"I see," the elderly handed him a dumpling as he paid for it.

"Also, who was that man you were speaking to? The blonde?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, that was Naruto one of our village protectors. One of Pein-sama's men. A wonderful young man," the elderly smiled.

"I see. Thank you," Jiraiya nodded then walked away.

* * *

**Somewhere in Amegakure**

A young man with orange hair stood up on a high tower with a young woman standing behind him.

"Something wrong, Pein?" the young woman asked.

"Someone has disturbed my rain, Konan," the one referred to as Pein replied.

"I see, an intruder," Konan nodded.

"I'm going to stop the rain, please use your jutsu to find the intruder," Pein said.

Konan nodded and placed her hands together in a ram sign.

Pein clasped his hands together, "get ready."

"Right," Konan nodded once more.

And the rain stopped.

* * *

**Lower Area of Amegakure**

Two men were walking side-by-side on a bridge. The rain continued to pour.

"Man, this rain is brutal, huh?" the first man said with the beard.

"Lets get out of the rain and grab a drink or something?" the second man said with the scar a cross his face.

"Their ain't gonna be any bars in this shitty low level slum. Lets head up," the first man suggested.

"Fine, we'll head up to a higher level and get soaked on the way," the second man laughed.

The second man noticed a large sign next to a large house looking building. The sign read "Now open, 'Club Frog' all you can drink special: 500 Ryo!"

"Whew, we lucked out!" one of the men said.

The two men entered the bar and took off their hats and cloaks. A white haired man stood in front of cleaning a glass.

"What'll it be?" the white haired man asked.

"There'll be two of us. We'll have some sake and some snacks," the first man with the beard asked.

The two men sat down at the bar and continued talking.

"Today ain't Sunday right?" the first man asked.

"Nope, something must be up with Pein-sama. He might be heading our od the country soon," the second man replied.

"But it never rained on any other day before," the first man grouched.

"He must have a reason for using so much power," the second man suggested.

"But its practically a hurricane out there!" the first man said.

"Hey! Pein-sama is sacrificing himself for the sake of this village! You can deal with a little rain!" the second man yelled.

"Yeah, your right," the first man agreed.

"Here you are!" the white haired man interrupted.

"Uhh, what?" the first man exclaimed.

"You have nothing here!" the second man agreed.

"Actually, today we are having a big special in celebration of our store's grand opening!" the white haired man explained.

"Whoa! Really?" the man with the scar asked.

"You men are extremely lucky!" the white haired man smiled as he lifted two fingers in a half ram sign.

There was a puff of smoke and the white haired man transformed into another shinobi. The two ninjas jumped back in reaction knocking over the chairs they were sitting in surprise.

"Who are you?" the man with the beard asked.

"I'll be asking the questions around here," Jiraiya said, "And you'd better tell me what I what I want to know."

On the outside, the bar started to turn into a green and white frog with black stripes. The inside of the frog, the two men were trapped against the stomach wall of the frog with their arms behind them.

"Since I saw both of you draw you kunai, I assume you are shinobi of low-ranking," Jiraiya said to the two men.

"Shit," the first man swore under his breath.

"Where are we?" the other asked.

"Inside my frog's stomach," Jiraiya smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" the bearded man yelled.

"Didn't I say that I'll be asking the questions," Jiraiya said as he pulled out a kunai and held it to the bearded man's neck, "I want to hear about your leader, Pein and one of his men, Naruto."

"We won't betray our leader or comrade!" the man with the scar yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Jiraiya smirked. He pressed the kunai into the man's neck harder to the point where a trickle of blood ran down.

After a few hours of blood and pain, the two men had given Jiraiya little information about either Naruto or Pein. The older man sighed and stepped back.

"You two are tougher than you look," Jiraiya smirked and stepped back. He wiped of the blood kunai and placed it back in his pack, "I'm gonna have to use my secret technique."

"Your what?" the scarred man breathed out.

"My secret technique," Jiraiya grinned.

"What is that?" the other man asked.

"I'll turn you into a frog forever," Jiraiya replied.

"I don't care what you do! I will never betray my comrades!" the scarred man yelled.

"Alright then," Jiraiya placed his hand on the man's forehead after making several signs, "Ninpo: Frog Transformation Technique."

There was a puff of smoke and the man was gone. In his place a small frog sat. The bearded man sat there and starred at the frog with fear in his eyes. Jiraiya started making his was towards the other.

"Your next," Jiraiya said.

"Pein-sama lived in the tallest of the western towers or so they say," the bearded man said just before he reached him.

Jiraiya dropped his hand, "Oh? It seems you betrayed your friends quiet easily. But never mind that, what do you mean 'or so they say'?"

The man sighed, "The truth is no one really knows much about Pein. It is said that he is from the Fuuma Clan. No one knows exactly what he looks like and some say he doesn't exists. But in this city, Pein-sama is effectively a god. He over looks and protects us all the time!"

"He is your leader, correct? Why would he need to conceal his identity?" Jiraiya asked.

"For situations like this obviously," the man rolled his eyes.

"Huh, fair enough," Jiraiya shrugged.

"Who are you any way?" the man asked.

"That's none of your concern," Jiraiya said with a stern voice, "Now tell me what you know about Naruto."

"Naruto?" the man raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded.

"Everyone knows about Naruto. He's Pein's right hand man and the most powerful man anyone's ever known, beside Pein of course," the man said as a matter of fact.

"I see," Jiraiya nodded, "What makes him so powerful?"

"He's been able to mimic Pein's powers and he took down Hanzou single handedly," the man grinned.

"He took down Hanzou? By himself?" Jiraiya blinked him surprise, "Wait, you're not in a civil war any more?"

"No, it's over and we won," the man smiled, "that's why Pein and Naruto are legendary. They destroyed Amegakure themselves."

"Impossible," Jiraiya said in disbelief.

"It's true," the man said.

"But regardless of how strong those two are, Hanzou is renowned to the point where every shinobi everywhere knew his name," Jiraiya said shaking his head, "How exactly was Hanzou killed?"

"I told you! We don't know anything!" the man yelled.

Jiraiya sighed.

"Besides Pein and Naruto may be immensely strong but what scary is their ruthlessness," the man said staring directly into Jiraiya's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya prompted.

"If anyone threatens their ideas, they are crushed without remorse," the man stated, "Naruto and Pein didn't just kill Hanzou but also his wife, children and parents. He also spread fear into all Hanzou's relatives, even their babies. And then he burned down their houses, and killing all the clients of the village. Everything was reduced to nothing."

Jiraiya stared at the man in disbelief. He couldn't believe Naruto could do such a thing. The sweet boy he used to train turned into a merciless killer.

"They said it was judgment," the man continued, "Exactly like that of a god."

"I see, but even a low ranking ninja like you must know something. What can you tell me about the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said.

"Sorry, I don't know what that is," the man blinked in confusion.

"Alright then," Jiraiya sighed, "This is where our conversation will end. You will be here for a while. I have got something's to do."

The white haired man turned and started walking to the other side of the small room and almost rand into the wall. The wall opened up into a door then Jiraiya disappeared.

"Fuck," the man said, "I'm so fucked if Pein finds out."

* * *

**Amegakure**

The rain had stopped in Ame as a little frog made it's way around the river that weaves its way around the village. The frog stops and opens the mouth to reveal a hand, then followed by the rest of the body of the shinobi Jiraiya had been speaking to.

"Hurry back to the leaf, Ibiki will know how to handle that guy," the shinobi said to the frog that only made a slight ribbit in response.

Once the frog was gone, the man turned around and started making his way to collect information. He was underneath a small bridge, standing on the water. He started walking but something stopped him, a thousand pieces of paper came shooting towards him, covering his body.

The man realized he was in trouble, and Jiraiya finally appeared from the shadow of the rain shinobi. Jiraiya blew a fireball at the pieces of paper, which disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a young woman. Jiraiya finally stood leaving the shinobi to collapse in front of him.

"Konan, you have improved greatly," Jiraiya smirked, "and you've grown into one hell of a woman."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Sorry that it has been a while since I updated! I shall update another chapter as well... the story is starting to get good! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Jiraiya and the woman starred at each other for sometime before one of them spoke up.

"I thought you were dead, Konan," Jiraiya smiled, "I was trying to bait this Pein guy but I got you instead."

"You're god angel!" the shinobi said.

"Oh? Your an angel now too?" Jiraiya laughed.

The shinobi stood up and started running towards the young woman, "He's an intruder and must be killed!"

"Leave now," Konan stated.

"Yes!" the shinobi replied as he jumped away.

"Who or what is Pein?" Jiraiya asked Konan.

"You don't need to know, sensei," Konan replied as white angel wings made out of paper started to form around her, "I must kill you, that is God's will."

Suddenly a bunch of paper shards shot towards Jiraiya, but he slid out of the way before they hit him. He spun around and prepared his jutsu. He shot a bunch of oil towards Konan out of his mouth. The woman threw her hands up in front of her face to block the oil but it was no use, she and her paper were soaked in oil. Before she knew it, there was a white whip flinging past her, then something wrapped around. She looked down and saw the Jiraiya had used one of his hair jutsus to bind her.

"Your paper can't unfold if it's soaked in oil!" Jiraiya explained, "You always did love origami. I remember you were the kindest out of all the kids. What happened to the other two? It was rumored they were dead but I guess those are lies as well?"

Jiraiya waited for a reply but when none came he continued, "I knew it."

After a short silence, Jiraiya continued to talk, "Pein. He is one of them, isn't he?"

"What do plan to accomplish but revealing yourself to us again?" Konan finally asked.

"Not what you think… At least not if you are part of the 'Akatsuki'," Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the purple haired girl, "I heard you were all dead, but to think this is what really happened."

"You must be thinking, 'If I had only listened to Orochimaru,' aren't you?" Konan asked, "But you didn't. You chose to save us and now we must make his plan a reality."

"Then Pein must be him," Jiraiya assumed still starring up at the purple haired shinobi.

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he remembers training the three young kids from the rain village. Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. He sighed and continued, "A few years after I left, I started hearing your names come up occasionally. Any time there was trouble, whoever opposed your side would end up dead."

"You have no idea what happened to us after you left, sensei," the purple haired girl said coldly.

"Your right, I don't," Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "But I have no doubt in my mind that what the Akatsuki is doing, is wrong!"

"That's your opinion," a voice called out, "Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya glanced over to where the voice came and saw a young man in an Akatsuki cloak. He had orange hair pulled back into a ponytail with a bang falling over his hitai. The man also had purple ringed eyes.

"You've changed a lot but those eyes are still the same. So your Pein, eh Nagato?" Jiraiya asked, "I guess you didn't grow up like I hoped you would. What happened to you three?"

"You don't need to know. You are just an outsider, remember?" the man replied.

Jiraiya shook his head, "You've really changed, Nagato."

The man didn't reply but clapped his hands together in front of his face and a summoning seal appeared behind him on the pipes he was standing in front of. Then a large crab like creature appeared out of the seal. The creature shot water bubbles from its mouth hitting both Konan and Jiraiya. The white haired man was able to jump out of the way, but releasing his hold on the woman.

_Bubbles? Since he is my student he would be going straight for my weakness. He wants to wash away my oil. _

"Konan, you fall back," the man ordered and she did as she was told.

The creature suddenly appeared before Jiraiya and raced towards him. Jiraiya clapped his hands together then made several hand signs. The long white hair became extremely long and wrapped around the creature, holding him down. The creature continued to struggle, breaking several hair strings. Then there was a puff of smoke and creature disappeared. Using the puff of smoke Jiraiya created large dragon made of hair and went straight for the orange haired man. Once the man was caught in the hair, Jiraiya used this time to get more information.

"Nagato, there are a lot of things I want to ask you. What happened to Yahiko?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I remember that guy. That guy… he died a while back," the man said coldly.

"Nagato… you… what the hell happened to you?" Jiraiya's eyes widened at the man's indifference towards his old friend.

"Nothing, I merely have been engaging in battle. Too many people have died in the place. Their pain is what made me grow up," the man stated.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"Even an ignorant and foolish child can grow up once they know pain," the man continued, "One's words and one's thoughts will change accordingly."

"Are you saying that casting aside you feelings for your friends is apart of growing up?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sensei, you are still merely a man, but in those endless years of pain, I continued to grow and ceased to be a man," the man explained.

"…What…" Jiraiya replied dumbfounded.

"Yes… the man… became a God," the orange haired man stated, almost like he was proud.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the strange man. How could a man like this believe he had become a god? A god would not do the things that he and Naruto had done. A god would not do the things that he is planning. How could this man believe he is a god?

"Now, that I am a god, the words and thoughts are those of a god," Pein continued, "Sensei, you are still merely a man, I can not expect you to comprehend that which I say."

"… You have fallen so far," Jiraiya shook his head.

"Things that I could not understand as a man, are clear to me as a god," Pein explained, "And since I am a god, I can do things that are impossible for a man. To put it simply, this is evolution."

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Jiraiya questioned.

Pein closed his eyes and sighed at his past sensei. Oh how he loathed explaining things to those who don't understand, "I shall put an end to this pitiful world, where men do nothing but fight. That is the work of a god."

"If that's you goal, why do you need the Bijuu?" Jiraiya pushed.

"You are going to die at any rate, so I shall allow you to hear my true objective," Pein nodded.

"…" Jiraiya gave the man a questioning look.

"I intend to use the Bijuu to create a new Kinjutsu, one that will lay waste to an entire country in one blow. This jutsu will be unprecedented in power and magnitude."

"How do you intend to use that to put an end to fighting? Surely such a weapon would only cause fighting to escalate!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"The nations fight amongst themselves…what is the quickest and simplest way to end to this Jiraiya-sensei?" Pein countered.

"That's what I am asking you! Answer my question!" Jiraiya replied.

"The answer is simple, to grant the warring countries this Kinjutsu weapon. Once they have the weapon, someone is bound to use it," Pein tried to justify.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya doubted.

"Hundreds, of millions of people shall be whipped out in an instant, then the masses shall live in terror!" Pein continued, "People, countries, the world… they shall know pain!"

Jiraiya continued to stare at the man, trying to comprehend just exactly what Pein was trying to do. He didn't understand. Pein sensed this and continued to explain.

"The fear shall act like a deterrent. The conflict will end. One might say that the world is on the path to stability, that the world is growing up," Pein prolonged, "Pain forced the world to mature, the same was it did to me. The hand of a god is necessary to guide the world, to set it on a path to maturity. The world is still a child."

"You intend to teach to the world about pain, to force it to mature, that's would so called duty?" Jiraiya questioned Pein in a very harsh tone as he started to realize what Pein was planning.

"Indeed," Pein nodded, "I am a god who believes in the principle of peace."

"What does any of this have to do with Naruto? Why did he join you?" Jiraiya's tone suddenly got bitterer when it comes to his student's son and his godson.

"Naruto?" Pein confirmed, "He's my prized student. He has gone through so much pain in his life. He has matured. He understands pain and wants other so feel the pain, like I do."

"That's not the kid I knew," Jiraiya shook his head.

"Than you must not have seen the true Naruto then. The Naruto that went through so much pain and abuse as a child, only to have the council give him up when we went to obtain him. "

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"The council of Konoha knew we were coming and summoned you and Naruto back to fight us," Pein explained.

Jiraiya smirked at the man, "That's some sense of humor you go there, Nagato."

"UGH!" the man exclaimed as the hair he was trapped him suddenly spiked out through his body, but with a puff of smoke the man was replaced by a log.

"Over here, sensei," a voice called out.

Jiraiya looked over and saw that man a moved across the opening they were in and saw standing on some pipes on the wall.

"So, that's why you summoned the Kuchiyose," Jiraiya observed as he hair shrunk back to normal.

"From where I stand you are an insignificant existence that has failed to mature," Pein described

"Gahahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed at the man as he clasped his hands together and made the correct hand sighs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke appeared around Jiraiya.

"A kids like you threatening me, like I am kid too! I was never a man to begin with!" a voiced from inside the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya was standing there in his show off pose, "Tears brimming with blood! Sennin of the legendary Sannin! Toad demon of Mount Myouboku! I am Jiriaya-sama!"

But before he could finished whatever he was standing around moved around causing the legendary Sennin to fall flat on his face. Suddenly there was a larger puff of smoke around Pein and a large chameleon appeared underneath the man. The chameleon had Rinnegan eyes like his master. Pein sighed at his old sensei's tactics.

"You truly have been unable to mature. You are still as foolish as ever," Pein shook his head.

"Oi! Watch it Gamaken-san! Stop moving around when I am striking a pose!" Jiraiya shook his fist.

When the smoked around the white hair Sennin finally cleared, it was revealed that he was standing on top of a large toad. The toad was purple with black stripes making a U shape starting from one eye underneath his chin then up to the other eye. He was wearing a black kimono like outfit with a white sash. He was also carrying a yellow plate as a shield and a black spiked sasumata as his weapon.

"You're the one who's a clumsy oaf…" the toad spoke in a deep voice.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**OMG! I finally finished this chapter! Took me forever! **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! for Updates, fun stuff etc!**

** TheRokudaimeHok**

**On to the chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

"We don't have a lot of time to watch this guy and see how he fights," Jiraiya said to the toad, "We've got to hit him full force from the start!" Jiraiya pulled up his sleeves, then bit both wrists to drawn on the markings around his eyes. Then he spread the rest of the blood on his hands and clapped them together, "I'm going into Sennin mode."

"You don't mean…" the toad started.

"Oh, you better believe it! I'm calling on the two great Sennin!" Jiraiya smirked, "You are going to have to buy me some time until I finish!"

"Alright, I know I am clumsy but I will give it my best shot," the toad explained.

Suddenly the orange haired man jumped into the mouth of the chameleon. The large creature closed his mouth, making the man disappear, then the large creature himself disappear.

"He disappeared?" Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows, "Damn, that throws a wrench into things. Where'd he find a thing like that anyways?"

"If he's invisible, we'll need a barrier," the toad said.

"Yep, it will be tough to fight him without one," Jiraiya agreed as he jumped up and clapped his feet together, then landed again. A barrier appeared and started to expand covering Jiraiya, then the toad and then the area where they were fighting. If the barrier were to reach the chameleon, Jiraiya would know Pein's position immediately. Apparently Pein knew that as well and switched to an attack type summon.

A three-headed dog appeared and headed straight for Jiraiya and Gamaken. The dog was normal except for the fact his eyes were Rinnegan and each head a spike in the nose. The dog tried to attack the toad several times but was blocked each time. Trying to get an advantage, the toad moved to a move open area and now hung on a pipe.

"They multiply every time I hit one," Jiraiya thought out loud, "I have no idea what to expect now…"

Now standing before the white haired man was a ten headed dog perched on another building. The dog continued to roar. Suddenly the dog pushed off he building he was standing on and launched at Jiraiya. To everyone's surprise the dog split into ten different dogs. The toad fought them off as much as he could, but when one dog tried to strike from above the toad pushed off the building.

While he was in mid air a large bird came soaring down aimed right at him. The toad managed to block him by holding up his plate-like shield. The bird's beak slapped right in the center of the shield knocking the toad back down. The toad and Jiraiya laid on the bottom of the large towers.

"When I try to attack their master he vanishes," Jiraiya thought out loud again, "He keeps using summoned animals to hide himself… doesn't that seem a little strange, Gamaken?"

"I'm a little slow, so I wouldn't know," the toad replied.

_As a kid the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths enabled him to master any technique I taught him. But on top of that it allowed him to do something totally unprecedented in the shinobi world, he was able to master the use all six chakra manipulations completely by himself. He's processed the ability to use any type of ninjutsu since he was 10 years old, so why…why is he only using summoning!_

Jiraiya turned and noticed a large Ox standing to his left. The ox was normal except for the fact that he also had Rinnegan eyes and large black spikes.

_Is he trying to say that he doesn't need to fight directly?_

"Gamaken, leave me! I can handle things from here," Jiraiya ordered as the Ox started to charge at him.

"I'm sorry," Gamaken said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Ox slammed into the wall of pipes as the toad disappeared. The Ox stood for a moment, then there was a large explosion sending the Ox flying. In the whole that was left, three sets of eyes could be seen.

"Damn it boy! Why do you have to call on us when you're in some wild ramage? No wonder, Bunta is always so mad atcha!" a starchy female voice hollered from inside the hole.

"Aw don't say that, ma! I'm sure Jiraiya-boy had a good reason!"

"Shuddap, Pa!"

"I'm sorry to call so suddenly when its been so long," Jiraiya's voice came from the hole.

"Why the way boy, didn't you say you hate this form? Cuz' the girls won't like it?"

"Don't have a choice right now. I am up against the Rinnegan after all," Jiraiya explained.

"Oh the Rikudou's eyes? I always thought there never were such a thing!"

"There is, so please lend me your powers," Jiraiya asked, "Here we go."

Jiraiya stepped through the large hole revealing the two toads that now set on his shoulder.

"You really need to learn how to use Sennin mode on your own, boy."

"I know but I am still a tadpole compared to you two," Jiraiya explained.

Jiraiya's look had changed. His eyes were now completely ringed red with the large red stripe now thicker. There was a second red stripe that went from the corner of his eyes then across his cheekbones. He also had a beard as well. His nose was the most dramatic facial feature change. It was large and covered with warts almost like toad.

"So, where's this guy with the Rikudou's eyes? I don't see nobody!" the male frog said.

"Our eyes are failing us in old age, Pa!" the female exclaimed.

"Its not your fault. He is hiding in a summoned animal that can blend in with its surroundings, essentially turning himself invisible," Jiraiya explained.

"Something like a chameleon ya mean?" the female asked.

"Yea, I've already put up a barrier but…" Jiraiya started before he was interrupted.

"This ain't gonna get us nowhere! If yer looking for a livin creature, we'll find it in no time!" the female explained as she placed her fingers in a ram sign.

"Don't strain yourself, Ma. You'll only give yourself more wrinkles," the male said.

"Shaddap, Pa!"

"By the way, Jiraiya-boy, I realize you need our help fighting him, because he is so tough, but why are you fighting him in the first place?" the male frog asked.

"Well for starters, he's a former student of mine," Jiraiya started catching both frogs attention.

"Its not Naruto-boy, is it?" the female asked.

"No, its not," Jiraiya shook his head, "I'll explain him later."

"Good, I always like that boy," the male nodded.

"Then who is it? Does this mean he's the destined child?" the female asked.

"Then why are you fighting him?" the male asked.

"Unfortunately, this man didn't grow to be the man I hoped he would, plus I heard rumors that he died and convince myself that it couldn't be my student," Jiraiya explained.

"What ever the case, if he didn't turn out right, we need to kill em!" the male stated.

"Oh, that prophecy was just that old toad ramblin on and on, like always!" the female said, "Anyways lets get em!"

The female toad opened her mouth and a snake like creature came out. The snake sniffed around for a moment, "Found'em" then the snake was sucked back into the female toads mouth, but before it went all the way in, it shot back out again. It wrapped around an invisible object. The bumps on the snake started spurting out liquid. The invisible object suddenly became visible. The chameleon started struggling and then it was thrown on to the ground.

The male frog suddenly shot out his tongue and cut through the pipes behind the chameleon and then the chameleon himself. With a large puff of smoke the creature disappeared, leaving only an orange haired man standing there.

"So, that's the Rinnegan eh? Just like the legend tells," the female noticed.

"What a wrenched sight. So he's the destined child," the male agreed.

The man suddenly brought his hands together and summoned two other people. Both men were wearing Akatsuki cloaks. One had long orange hair falling down his back. The other had short orange hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. Both were wearing slashed threw Rain Hitais and had several piercings just like the first.

_Human Summons?_

"Yours the one who is going to cause the destruction of the world," Jiraiya stated, "And it's my duty as your teacher to stop you!"

"Three? Three people with the Rinnegan?" Ma yelled.

"There must be come trick behind his jutsu…" Pa thought out loud.

"This had ta happen round dinner… now were gonna be here all night…" Ma complained.

"Forget dinner, Ma! We gotta focus on the enemy here!" Pa said.

"Excuse me!" Ma replied.

"Time for me to make my move!" Jiraiya interrupted, "Prepare for the full "Sennin-mode" pre-fight ritual!"

"Prepare for the force of my ninjutsu back with the ultimate senjutsu! Behold the brilliant glow of my angelic halo! The Gallant Jiraiya…"

Suddenly the two frogs sitting on his shoulder punched both sides of his face to shut him up.

"Quit shoutin in my ear, damn it!" the female and male yelled in harmony.

_Why does someone always have to ruin my poses?_

"Lets hurry up and finish this kid! I gotta put dinner on!" Ma exclaimed.

"Would ya forget dinner, ma? We gotta worry about this guy's eyes! Stay focused! He can use the most powerful eye techniques in the world!" Pa requested.

"Shut yer trap! I'm the one making dinner every day! Its been tough bein' a housewife! Ya know! Ya old senile fart!" Ma yelled.

"The hell's your problem woman! Here I'm worrying about ya and yer still mouthing off!" Pa yelled back.

_I wish they'd quit yelling in my ears…_

Jiraiya suddenly took off towards one of the three men standing in front of them. When he reached him, he threw a kick towards the man's head and made him slid backwards into the concrete destruction.

"Very nice," the original orange haired man commented.

"Enough with the marital strife. Its time to take him down," Pa yelled.

"Fine, I'll just fry something up! Kid you bring your oil. Pa you fan the flames!" Ma yelled.

"Sounds good," Jiraiya agreed.

"Yeah," Pa agreed.

Both frogs and Jiraiya sucked in and gathered their chakra in their mouths to prepare for their jutsu. The sudden modification to their appearance caught the main man's attention. All three blew out the chakra they had gathered. Pa's was wind while Jiraiya's was oil and Ma's was fire. The larger man stepped in front of the group and put his hands up to the oil/ fire/ wind combination. The mixture of chakra disappeared leaving the three orange haired men untouched.

"He got rid of the oil?" Jiriaya asked to no one in particular.

"More like he ate it," Ma tried to answer.

"Looks like he's got some tricks up his sleeve," Pa commented.

Jiraya kicked off both of his red sandals as his feet and hands started changing. They became more frogs like. His teeth became sharper and the red on his face became more blatant. He got down on all fours with a determined look on his face.

"Then we'll figure it out close combat," Jiraiya explained as he pushed off the wall behind him and took off.

The white hair Sennin created the fourth's signature move with a twist.

"Chou- Oodama- Rasengan!" Jiraiya exclaimed as the very large blue sphere supposedly landed on the largest of the three men.

The large man held both of his hands up to the large sphere as white circles surrounded both of his hands, then encased his entire body. The large Rasengan started to disappear slowly into the man it seemed.

_Damn it! He absorbed the entire attack! That how the oil…!_

"6 o'clock!" Ma suddenly yelled.

Jiraiya turned to his left to see the other orange haired man about to attack. Pa pulled out a couple of smoke bombs and threw them, giving them a cover to attack instead. Using Sennin mode, Jiraiya found the man and tried to punch him from behind, but he was stopped.

_What? He can't even see my Sennin mode attacks and he's still…_

Using the smoke as a cover Jiraiya moved so that he was standing behind the main man of the three. He also summoned another toad to keep the man distracted as he tried to attack.

Senpou- Kebari senbon!" Jiraiya yelled as his long white hair turned into needles and shot towards the main man.

Just as the senbon needles were about to reach him, he summed a large panda like creature to take all the needles. With a puff of smoke, the panda disappeared, leaving the man unscathed.

_He doesn't make a single wasted movement. The attack came directly from behind… he should've tired to dodged it but instead he summoned a shield to protect his back. But how is he doing it? Not once, but twice…without speaking or making contact. Even if all three are chakra-sensing types, without actually seeing the attack they shouldn't be able to defend themselves to efficiently. And the Kebari senbon is my fasted attack that covers such a wide range. His only possible defense would've been to use a shield and he did just that? But he made the decision without even seeing the attack…_

"Them guys ain't just regular clones, huh?" Jiraiya said out loud.

"Guess that's whatcha meant when ya said there was some trick to 'em eh, Jiraiya-chan?" Ma asked.

"Ya notice it yet?" Pa asked.

"Notice what?" Jiraiya replied.

"When we got that guy from behind earlier, we were in his blind side spot and you came in swingin'. The whole time the other guys were watchin' very carefully," Pa explained.

"Yes, I noticed that too," Jiraiya agreed.

"And yet they don't make a sound at each other, didn't look like they gave and signal at all," Pa continued, "Then… it must be their eyes! They all got the same eyes! "If all three of them are watching; the same target…"

"Then they all see the target from three points of view simultaneously… so that's it" Jiraiya finished for him.

"Yep, probably…" Pa nodded.

"…But what are they?" Jiraiya asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and if anyone would like to do some fan art for the cover photo for this story (or any others!) that would be amazing!**


End file.
